Contesting Festivities
by pikarose
Summary: Our boys Drew and Harley need to tell the girls of there dreams how they feel. MayxDrew SolidadxHarley. My first fic. R&R (:
1. Introductions

We start our adventure out with a young girl named May, the princess of Hoenn, or so they called her. She was the queen of contests. After her adventure with her Kantoian friends, she had become more of a star. It is now 4 years later and our young coordinator and her best friends Drew, Solidad, and Harley, (who would've thought?) are travelling around all the regions, to become the very best.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**


	2. The Forest

The four coordinators were in Eterna Forest on there way to Eterna City for there next Contest. Only Solidad and Harley were going to enter that contest.  
"May! Do you wanna practice with me?" The older redhead cooridinator asked.  
"Of course!" The excited brunette replied.

"Come on out Lapras!" Solidad commanded as she threw her pokeball into the air.  
"Let's go Skitty!" May said as she threw her pokeball to the field.  
The beautiful blue scaled pokemon let out a roar and the cheeky little pink cat-like pokemon gave a quick little yawn, for it just woke up.

"Okay Lapras! Ice beam!" Lapras aimed it's beam at the Skitty and Skitty had a surprised look on it's face.  
"Skitty! Dodge it!" May said ready for battle, "Now! Assist!"  
Skitty had jumped into the air and swift came out of her tail.  
Solidad smirked, "Now Lapras! Surf!"  
"Lap Lap!" Lapras had a good amount of water and used surf. It caught Skitty and almost knocked it out.

* * *

Drew had been awake and made himself breakfast with some berries he found the night before.  
"DREW-YKINS." Harely said happilly getting up.  
Drew looked at him like he was a crazy guy, and he was.  
"So, got some breakfast for me?" Harley said walking around Drew observing his food.  
"Make it yourself." Drew said blandly.  
"Aw. DREWWW. You are such a selfish guy." Harely said pretending to pout.

Drew didn't really care. He was trying to listen to the battle of Solidad and May. He was worried about May. Harely had noticed, and since he has the same problem as Drew.

"Drew, are you going to make May some breakfast?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I'll make you a deal. If you make May breakfast, I'll make Solidad breakfast."  
This caught Drew's attention, "Huh. Okay. You got it."

They shook on it.

* * *

Solidad and May were walking back from there practice battle exhausted.  
"Oh Solidad! You are going to do great in this upcoming contest!" May said sure that Solidad is going to win.  
"May, don't go and jynx me now." Solidad said jokingly.  
May giggled, "What's that smell?"  
Solidad sniffed the air around them, "Is that...Oran berries?"  
May sniffed too, "And Pecha?"

They got to the campsite.  
Harely spotted them first, "Ah! My girls! You are finally here after a morning of training, we were waiting for you!"  
May had looked at Solidad at the exact same time Solidad had looked at her. And they both had the look of surprise.  
"What?" May and Solidad said at the same time.

"Yes, me and Drewy-kins have been making breakfast for you guys. Sit down and chow down!" Harley said holding out the chairs for both of them.  
Drew put down the two berry plates.  
"Drew, is he serious?" May asked getting happier.  
"Like he said, sit down and chow down." Drew said smirking and flipping his hair.


	3. Eterna City

"Guys! We're finally here! Eterna City! Isn't this exciting?" Harley asked in a joyful manner.

"Where's the food?" May asked.

"Can we get some sleep now?" Drew asked.

Solidad grabbed Harley's hand, "Let's go see Gardenia!" That gave Harley a cute little rush.

* * *

Drew and May went along to the PokeMart since May was so hungry.  
"Oh! Let's get this. And this. Maybe some of this. A LOT OF THIS. This is great." May said as she picked out her food.

Drew just watched as she picked out what she wanted to eat. They had the whole cart filled up. Watching her be happy gave him enough happiness too. He was so zoned in on her, he didn't realize she was calling his name.

"Drew! Drew! DRRRRREEEWWW!"  
"Coming!" Dew said sorrily.

May was at the check out line with no money in her wallet anymore, "Uh Drew...Would you mind loaning me like, hmm, I dunno, ten bucks? Please?"

Drew got out his wallet, "You're lucky that I'm hungry too."

After the store, May and Drew took a stroll to the Pokemon Center.

"Hey Drew, what if we don't make it to the Grand Festival this year?"

"Speak for yourself."

"No, I'm serious. We're all going to the same contests at the same time. After this one, what are we going to do next?"

"We're still going to travel together obviously. We could just take turns."

"But that's two on two. It's still a comptetition and we're all some really good coordinators."

"Well. winning must be in our blood, just more blood to boil."

"What if in the end, we all not end up being friends anymore?" May asked seriously. So they had stopped walking.

Drew grabbed her shoulders, "May. We are all being friends after this, stop worrying!"

"UGGGGH. I can't." May said just sitting on the sidewalk, defeated.  
Drew held his hand out for her to get up, "Just think of a happy place."  
She grabbed his hand and smiled, "AHHH." She had pulled him down with her. May had started to laugh, "Now that's my happy place." Drew couldn't manage to keep a straight face, so he started to laugh also.

* * *

"Is Gardenia here today?" Solidad asked the man at the front of the gym.  
"Yes, she's in the back on a break."  
"Okay thank you." Solidad and Harley went to the back, watching all the grass types roam around the gym as the walked. They were in a giant greenhouse, all the flowers, and plants, and everything was just breathe taking. Solidad and Harley couldn't believe it was a gym. Espcially a gym to one of there best friends.

A green little prickly pokemon went up to Harley, "Oh little Cacnea! You're so cute!" Harley said as he picked it up.

Gardenia was right behind that Cacturn, "Solidad! Harley! I can't believe you're here!" She said as she went up and hugged the both of them.

"Gardenia! It's great that you're here. Can you stay for a little chat?" Solidad asked hopefully.  
"With you guys? Of course!" Gardenia says getting the Cacnea from Harley. They went and sat at a little picnic table surrounded by flowers.

"So, how's you've love lives?" Gardenia said quickly.

Harley blushed a litte bit, "Well-"

"Well. I have none." Solidad quickly said.

"WHAT. Two goregous people like you?!" Gardenia said shocked.

"Yeah...no." Solidad said.

"Oh wait a sec. Me?! I get all the ladies thanks for asking." Harley said boasting.

"What ladies? Your mom?" Gardenia said jokingly.

"NO. Not just my mom. Gosh." Harley said playing around.

A few hours later, Solidad and Harley left Gardenia's gym. Solidad went on, but Gardenia grabbed Harley aside so she could talk to him.

"It's obvious." Gardenia said crossing her arms.

"What?" Harley asked. He knew exactly what she meant, but he didn't want to admit it.

"You like Solidad." Gardenia said as a matter of factly.

"_Whaaaat_. Where'd you get that idea from?" Harley said still denying it.

"I can tell. Just by the way you look at her. And how you laughed at all of her _laaame_ jokes. That's dedicated. Those jokes are_ reaaally_ bland." Gardenia said.

"Not there not, you just don't have a sense of humor." Harley says trying to defend his girl.

"Whatever. Now. Go to your little crush. I promise I won't tell her." Gardenia says pushing him out of her gym.

* * *

Drew and May were in the room in the pokemon center. It was a comfy little two bunk bed room. May had bottom bunk and Drew had top. She was still angry about that.

"Next time we get somewhere. I call top bunk, got it?!" May asked Drew loudly so he couldn't ignore her.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah..."Drew said drifting off to sleep.

May started to kick him from the bottom, "DO. YOU. HEAR. ME?

"Geez girl, yes I hear you. Now let me have my nap." Drew said all tired-like.

May humphed and went to take a nap, too. Until the dor swung open and scared her.  
"MAAAAAAAYYYY. DREWWWWWWYKINSSS. Momma's home!" Harley said practically yelling.

"SHUT UP." Drew said throwing a pillow at Harley.

"Well. SOMEONE'S sleeping up on the wrong side of the bed." Harley said throwing the pillow back at him.

Solidad set up her stuff on the bottom bunk, "So, tomorrow. Are you ready for the big contest Harley?"

"Of course I am Solidadddy." Harley said in a playful manner. That made Solidad giggle.

"You guys get registered already?" May asked.

"Yupp." "Yes Ma'am." Solidad and Harley said at the same time.


	4. Eterna Contest

"Goooood Morning everyone and welcome to Eterna City! My name's Marian and let's get this started!" Said the enthusiastic contest announcer. Everyone cheered loudly. And including those people are May and Drew who were just watching their friends.

Down in the waiting room for all the contestants stood Solidad and Harley.

"Which pokemon are you using?" Solidad asked.

"Wigglytuff. Duhh," That explained why Harley was wearing a giant poofy pink jumper, "And you?"

"Lapras." Solidad said as she was watching the first appeal.

A few people had went and it was Solidad's turn, "Good luck Soli." Harley said looking like he winked at her.

Solidad smiled.

* * *

"Drew! Drew! It's Solidad's turn!" May said happily turning to Drew.

He just watched as his Roserade and May's Muchlax were cheering for Solidad.

* * *

"Lapras! Come on out!" Solidad said as her water/ice type came out of her pokeball with pokeball seals around her.

"Lap Lap!"

"Okay Lapras! Use surf!" Lapras had used surf around her and as she used it, it got her to the top of the wave.

"Now Ice Beam at your feet!" Said the redheaded coordinator. The Lapras had used ice beam at her feet and it stopped the waves.

"It seems to be that Solidad had stopped her surf with an ice beam! What will she do now?" Marian asked the audience as they were quiet waiting for her next move.

Solidad grinned, "Now! Use Slam!" The blue scaled pokemon had used slam on the ice filled water and the stage started to glow. The glowing sensation from the ice and the water that was still inside sprayed around from above the stage just made Solidad glow and sparkle.

"Remarkable!" Said Mr. Sukizo.  
"Outstanding!" Said Mr. Contesta.  
"Truly a great sight!" Said Nurse Joy.

Everyone cheered for Solidad and she had her Lapras return. She bowed and went back to the waiting room.

"Nice job Solidad!" Harley said patting her on the back as they were in the hallway together. Harley's turn was up next.

"Thanks Harley. Hey, you have a good time out there." She said walking past him.

"Always!" Harley replied as he skipped to the stage.

* * *

Drew got back to his seat next to May after getting themselves food.

"Oh finally. It's Harley's turn up now. I wonder what he has in store." May said as she grabbed 2/3 of the food from Drew's hands.

"Do you know what pokemon he's using?" Drew asked.

"I'm thinking it's wigglytuff considering what he's wearing." May said pointing at the ridiculous outfit.

Drew smirked at how funny that outfit was.

"Raaadeee. Munch Munch!" Cheered the pokemon.

* * *

"Okay Wigglytuff. Let's go!" announced the quirky purple headed coordinator.

"Wigggggllyyy!" The giant pink pokemon roared as it got out of the pokeball.

"Wigglytuff. Use Attract!" The happy Harley said as he blowed a kiss around the audience. The usually angry Wigglytuff, softened up it's face and blew hearts around the stage. The hearts stuck close by so that Harley could show off it's next move.

"Now, usssseee doubleslap!" Harley said pointing to the hearts, Wigglytuff knew that Harley meant to use double slap on the hearts to make them look like bubles. Each slap made the hearts pop like bubbles, and since the crowd was already captivated, they stared and cheered loudly in awe and how adorable Wigglytuff and Harley looked together.

"It seems that Wigglytuff had showed off it's strength and it's cuteness all in one!" Marian announced as she was still in awe of the still popping hearts.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said.  
"That was a combinatation of hardcore cuteness. Wonderful!" Said Mr. Contesta.  
"I'm speechless." Nurse Joy said with a happy expression on her face.

Harley smiled as he returned to the waiting room to see Solidad, to see if she was impressed. She was really impressed, so impressed she gave him a hug.

"That was such a cute performance!" She said happily after the hug.

"I know. Wonderful, right? I had worked on it for a while." Harley said smilling at the redhead.

* * *

The next day passes and Harley and Solidad blow through the preliminary battle round. And now they are against eachother in this last battle. To see who get their first ribbon in the Sinnoh region. The two best friends battling it out. Enough anticipation, let's begin.

"Let's go Solidad! Let's go Harley! Woo!" May said as she cheered on with her pokemon for them. Drew just kept looking at her and the pokemon and smiling to himself since May was too focused on the battle ahead.

"Okay Cacturne. Let's do this!" Harley said as he threw his pokeball into the air.

"You too Pidgeot!" Solidad said as she threw the pokeball down and the seals around the pokemon made it look like it was poppinng around.  
"Okay. Cacturne use Sandstorm!" The purple headed man now wearing his mormal outift of looking like a cacturne says. A giant storm of debree became engulfed in the stage.

"Pidgeot featherdance! Then use Wing Attack!" Solidad said as her Pidgeot had gotten incased with more feathers and used gust to get rid of the feathers and the sandstorm. It also hit Cacturne without it knowing until it actually got hit.

"Hah. Cacturne, use Needle Arm" A million needles came blasting through the cactus pokemon.

"Pidgeot fly!" The bird pokemon flew into the air.

As everyone was anticipating Pidgeot's return, Harley made a move.  
"Destiny Bond!" Harley said, he knew that Cacturne was going to faint. So he quickly made his move, and a beam of light shined upon the stage. Solidad lost some points.

Pidgeot came down and charged at Cacturne. They had both fainted. But it was Harley that had become victorious.

"That's it folks! Harley has done it! He had beat Solidad with a nice Destiny Bond and with the use of the light, he has won!" Marian said excitedly.

"Woo! Go Harley!" May yelled and cheered as did everyone else.

Drew smirked again, "How does he feel knowing he defeated his crush?" He thought.

"Good job, Harley." Solidad said shaking his hand.

"Thank you, Solidaddy." Harley said with excitment in his eyes. Solidad laughed warmly.

"We now present Harley his Eterna Ribbon!" Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable!" Said Mr. Sukizo.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter kinda sucks, I'm not used to writing about battles and contest-ey scenes yet. D: And also, the horizontal lines in this story mean the different plots. Like the Festival Plot and the Contest Plot or whatever comes in later and they're different. (Sorry if this is confusing too, omg. D:)  
Anyways, have a remarkable day! (:**


	5. On the Road

"Wow Harley! You did a great job yesterday!" May said happily that morning as they were heading out of the Pokemon Center.

"Yeah dude. Quick thinking was great." Drew said as he caught up to May.

"Solidad, any good news for the king?" Harley asked gesturing at her.

"Great job." Solidad said blankly as she walked ahead of everyone else.

"What's wrong with her?" May asked thoughtfully.

"Is she angry that I won yesterday?" Harley asked looking at Drew.

"Seems like it." Drew said worried about Solidad, so he caught up to her.

* * *

"What do you want Drew?" Solidad asked meanly.

"I know you're not like this Soli. What's bugging you?" Drew asked.

"It's Harley. I know he's usually kinda of a nice guy, but now why is he being so annoying all of a sudden?" Solidad asked.

"It's his first Sinnohian Contest, give him a break." Drew said trying to defend Harley, it's not usually a thing he'd do, but since they're now travelling together he's trying to make peace within the group.

"I know he's excited. I don't know, maybe I'm angry I lost." Solidad said with frustration.

"Well, do you wanna talk it out with him?" Drew asked.

"I don't know." Solidad said, "Give me some time and space, that's all I need."

"Okay." Drew said awkwardly as he walked back by May's side.

* * *

"What'd she say?" Harley asked.

"Give her time and some space. Then she'll talk." Drew said. They were still walking along the trail with Solidad in front of them.

"Ugh. I did something wrong. I can feel it in my Slateportian guts." Harley said sighing.

"Stop overreacting, I don't think it's that big a deal." May said shivering.

"May, are you cold?" Drew asked.

"A little." May replied shyly.

"Here." Drew said giving her his jacket.

"Thank you. Sorry that I forgot to pack one." May said.

"It's alright." Drew said flicking his hair.

* * *

It was about night when they got to the Pokemon Center, "We have two rooms available."

"We'll take 'em," Drew said quickly, "I'm bunking with May. Harley you're with Solidad."

Solidad, Harley, and especially May looked at Drew with surprise. Drew looked at Harley with a, make her feel better, look.

"Solidad. You ready to go to our room?" Harley asked as he was getting the key from Nurse Joy. She nodded and followed him.

"May?" Drew asked getting their room key.

"Let's go!" May said rushing ahead of him. He smiled as he watched her being happy.

Drew and May got to their room. They had a look of surprise.

"Drew...there's only one bed." May said blankly looking at him.

"Sorry, didn't know. Do you want to get your own room?" Drew asked.

"Oh no, don't go to the trouble for that. Just. You stay on you're side, I'll stay on mine." May said getting a line of pillows so they won't cross it.

"Whatever you say." Drew said flicking his hair again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" May said.

Drew snickered, not answering her question.

May humphed and put a blanket over her head.

"You gonna hog the blanket all night?" Drew asked trying to grab parts of the blanket from her.

"Oh. Sorry. Are you cold? Just grab it from me." May said joking around. but he followed her order. Drew grabbed a giant part of the blanket from her. Since it was wrapped around her it brought her a kissing distant close to him. On the inside, he was ecstatic.

"You crossed the side." Drew said trying not to smile.

May blushed, "Shut up." She went back on her side. She started to smile when he couldn't see her.

Drew smiled too.

* * *

Harley opened the door for Solidad, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.." Solidad said trailing off.

This room also had one bed. Harley and Solidad picked there sides, but they were okay not having a line between them. They lay there until Harley started to talk again. He faced her, but she didn't face him back.

"I know you're lying. I've known you forever. You can't fool me." Harley said trying to comfort her.

It took a few minutes for Solidad to respond, but she did eventually, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"Being mad over something so dumb." She finally turned around and looked at him.

"What are you even mad about? And why is it something to be sorry for?" Harley said out loud, but in his head he was thinking, _"She is so beautiful._"

"I'm mad you won the contest, but I know I shouldn't be. I'm just holding a beginners grudge, I'm sorry." Solidad said.

"That's okay Soli, stop being sorry. It's my fault I won and ruined your first Sinnoh contest." Harley said.

"Stop. We're not going to get anywhere if we just keep apologizing." Solidad said giggling.

"That's true. But hey, are you feeling better?" Harley asked nudging her.

"Yeah." Solidad smiled this time.

"Then let's play a game." Harley suggested.

"What game?"

"Who can fall in love first." Harley said happily.

"What?" Solidad asked surprised.

"Yeah. We're still good friends and everything, but if we start to fall in love, well. That's the game." Harley said laughing a little.

"Are you sure you want to play this game?" Solidad asked.

"Only if you are." Harley said winking.

"You got it," Solidad said, "And the loser is the one who falls in love first?"

"Yupp." Harley said.

"Well, you're gonna lose." Solidad said kissing his check. Harley's hormones kicked into gear. But he couldn't show them.

"I never lose baby." Harley said funnily. Solidad laughed.

* * *

Drew had woken up before May. She had rested on his chest while they were asleep. He laughed pretending to sleep now and enjoy the moment. But sadly that moment didn't last very long.

"Oh my Arceus!" May said waking up. She could probably feel what she was sleeping on, and it wasn't a pillow.

Drew acted like he was waking up, "Did you cross the line?"

"I am so sorry." May said almost falling off the bed.

"It's all good." Drew said laughing.

"It's not funny." May said pouting.

"Okay. I'll stop." Drew said just smiling now.

May looked at him, "You smelled like sweet roses."

"Oh? That's not obvious." Drew said grabbing a rose from the night stand and giving it to her.

"How do you do that?" May asked in disbelief as she smelled it.

"Magic." Drew said flirtily.

* * *

Solidad and Harley woke up at almost the exact same time.

"Good morning baby." Harley said trying to make Solidad lose the game, hoping that she'd fall in love with him too.  
"Morning." Solidad just said smiling.

"You ready for a day of flirtation?" Harley asked with a certain little unf in his voice.

"Only if you are." Solidad said already starting the flirting.

* * *

Drew and May met up with Harley and Solidad in the Pokemon Center lobby.

"Are you guys ready to go to Hearthome?" Harley asked May and Drew since it was their turn for contests.

"Always." May and Drew said at the same time looking at eachother.

* * *

**Author'****s Note:** Sorry if the Harley and Solidad part is kind of weird with that game. My friend just said her and special guy friend of hers played this and I just thought it was too cute. ^.^


	6. Hearthome City

**Authors Note:** I'm trying to make these next few chapters more about May and Drew, since the first few were mostly about Harley and Solidad. Okay, enjoy! (:

* * *

Today we see our friends at Hearthome City, this beautiful city works wonders for the heart and can cast new relationships, old relationships, broken ones. This city works wonders on your emotions.

As Solidad and Harley stay at the Pokemon Center together, our two younger coordinators May and Drew go off around the city.

"So, where do you want to go first May?" Drew asked.

"Do you want to go check out the church?" May asked.

"Sure." Drew said. They walked passing building after building. They were so close, and Drew's hand was very close to May's. He thought about grabbing it, but then he was too shy to actually do it. Huh. If May ever heard Drew's thoughts at that moment she would make fun of him.

"Drew! There it is!" May said excitedly pointing at the church. She grabbed his hand and the butterflies in his stomach all fluttered around at once. He blushed, and luckily May wasn't turning around to see him. She was really excited.

They opened the doors to see a vast space. The cieling was high and mighty. The support beams in this church were like arches. Lamps hung down from the ceiling and May and Drew got their breathe taken away.

"Drew, this place is so beautiful." May said, she let go of his hand, but just to talk and take it all in.

_"Just like you,"_ Drew thought. "It is, it's pretty stunning."

Someone wearing a white and yellow outfit came up to the coordinators, "Hello, and my the all mighty Arceus accept you in the Cathedral of Hearthome."

"Thank you." May said, she went up to the man and started to ask him questions.

Drew started to walk around until he saw a giant window of Arceus and two other pokemon on the side.

"That there it Arceus, and to the left, the blue one, that's Dialga. It's the Pokemon who is said to have started time. And the pink looking one, that's Palkia. That one was said to have started space." said the elderly man that was also looking at the window. He had a Buneary with him.

"And Arceus was the one to make both of them, with the help of the three spirits." Drew said regaining his knowledge of Pokemon religion

"Ahh. You know the story, seems like young kids these days even care for the history of where there Pokemon came from." The elderly man said. His Buneary started to bounce around the church.

"I was taught to always respect the Pokemon and their origins, so my family back in Hoenn would teach this to us every week before I became a coordinator." Drew said admittingly.

"Nice Family. I am Mr. Fuji by the way. What is your name?" He asked happily.

"I'm Drew. Nice to meet you Mr. Fuji." Drew said getting his hand out.

Mr. Fuji held his hand out too and they shook hands, "It's a pleasure."

After a moment of awkward silence Drew let up a subject, "So, Mr. Fuji, what brings you to the Cathedral of Hearthome?"

"Ahh Drew. That is an interesting question. I am here to bring my faith in the almighty pokemon. How about you?" Mr. Fuji said looking at the stained glass window.

"Oh, I'm here with my friend." Drew said about to blush. He couldn't believe it.

"A Special Friend?" Mr. Fuji asked smiling.

"Sort of, but not really. She doesn't know I like her, and she's pretty dense." Drew said not looking Mr. Fuji in the eyes.

"Now Drew, you do not talk about you're friends that way. And if she's special you treat her right. Now, the time will come when it comes for you to tell her. Enjoy the time you have with her now, the chase. The chase is always the best part, it's the excitement of unexpectantcy and the little things that matter in this stage. And then let your heart lead the way." Mr. Fuji said. He didn't look at Drew, but his Buneary.

"Mr. Fuji, sir, you seem to know a lot about this. Did you have a special friend you were in the chase with?" Drew asked hoping he was so he knew they felt the same.

"Well sure, I've had my younger days with a few elite people, but none of them had ever come close to my friend Tayan. She was so wonderful. She actually gave me this Buneary." Mr. Fuji said. You could see the sadness in his eyes.

"What happened? Did you guys get married?" Drew asked.

"We were going to get married 10 years ago. Mr. and Mrs. Fuji. We were going to have our little cottage in Lavender Town, take care of all the little pokemon there, and visit the Pokemon Tower to make sure the Pokemon that have passed feel like they were still cared about. That was until Tayan fell ill. Nurse Joy and her Chansey couldn't help. It was too overwhelming and she had passed. We had come here to get married on May 1 at noon. I come here everyday at noon. To let her know she was still cared about." Mr. Fuji said with his eyes close to tearing up.

Drew didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to comfort people, but it's a good thing. Mr. Fuji continued to talk.

"Don't ever let your girl go Drew. You wait for the right moment and tell her you love her." Mr. Fuji said.

May had seen Drew and walked up to him, "Drew!" She said grabbing his arm.

"May, this is Mr. Fuji. Mr. Fuji, this is May." Drew said pointing to one another with his other hand.

"Hello Mr. Fuji. It's a pleasure to meet you." May said bowing down to her elder.

"As do you May." Mr. Fuji said.

"You ready to go May?" Drew asked.

"Yes'sir." May said like a soldier.

Mr. Fuji laughed, "You kids have a nice time in Hearthome. Don't forget to chase you're dreams!"

"Thank you Mr. Fuji." Drew said quickly before he caught up to May who was already almost out of the Cathedral.

* * *

"So, Solidad. If you had to pick, which Elite Four member would you think would win in a contest?" Harley asked he sat on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed.

"Elite Four? Well. I'm guessing Lorelei, because she's ice and ice types are wonderful in contests." Solidad with a bit of swagger in her voice because she had the ice type Lapras like Lorelei.

"Really? Lorelei? What about Sidney. He has a great team of dark types." Harely said.

"You are_ soooo_ biased towards him because he has a Cacturne like you." Solidad said joking around.

"Well so are you with Lorelei. Lapras' of a perfect match." Harley said scoffing at her ridiculous statement.

"You asked the question, and I answered it, no need to get all serious about my joke." Solidad said seriously now, looking at him from the other bottom bunk of the second bunk bed.

"You are the one who is taking this seriously. Can't you tell I'm joking around too?" Harley said looking back at her.

"Oh, really? You're joking? You make me sound like a hypocrite!" Solidad said raising her voice.

"Because you are!" Harley said making his voice volume the same as Solidad.

"Are you serious Harley? You are such a Feeb_asssss_." She said emphasizing the last part of that word.

"I'm joking!" Harley said trying to cover up his mistake.

"Doesn't seem like it." Solidad said getting up and grabbing her Pokeball belt.

"Where are you going?" Harley asked.

"FOR A WALK." Solidad said slamming the door.

"Oh sweet Arceus, what did I do now?" Harley thought sighing.

* * *

May and Drew were walking back from the Pokemon Contest Hall when they passed by a peculiar little shop.

May looked at the window, "Hey Drew look. It's Dawn in the window."

Drew looked at the poster on the window, "What is this place?"

On the inside May and Drew could see pots and pans and people running around.

"Let's go inside!" May said happily. Drew followed her as she walked inside.

They got inside when they saw a nice middle aged women at the counter, "Welcome to the Poffin Corner. Please feel free to use any materials you need for your poffins. And if you're new here, there is a recipe book in the drawer at whichever station you decide to work at."

"Oh thank you." May said as she looked around and picked a station.

"Look! Drew! I can combine these things!" May said 5 minutes later and she was already covered with dough from the poffin making.

"Much Munch!" Munchlax came out of it's pokeball.

"You can be my taste tester." May said happily tossing a few poffins into Muchlaxes mouth.

"Munch Munch!" It said happily to the poffins that it was eating.

"These are like PokeBlocks." Drew said as he made that observation.

"Yeah! And Munchlax seems to love these like em. C'mon Drew! Join me. You know you want to." May said getting her poffin bowl all up in Drew's face.

"Let's do this." Drew said serious-faced and grabbing a bowl.

"C'mon out Butterfree!" Drew said letting out his buggy Pokemon. His Butterfree was the best taster out of all of his Pokemon.

* * *

May and Drew came back at around 8 o'clock at night.

"Knock Knock. We're home. How is everyone doing?" May asked being bubbily as ever.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Seems like there was a falling out between the two..." Drew said whispering it to May.

"Wait. Where's Solidad?" May asked.

"She went on a walk." Harley said gloomily.

"Oh, I hope she's doing okay." May said looking at Drew with concern.

"She'll be fine as long as she had her Pokemon." Drew said re-assuring the worried brunette.

An hour later Solidad had come back to the room. Everyone was alseep already, but Harley was waiting for her. He just closed his eyes and pretended he was asleep. He could hear Solidad talking to herself.

Solidad sighed, "Stupid Harley. Making me feel bad about myself. Making me feel like a hypocrite, which I am absolutely not!"


	7. Hearthome Contest with a Twist?

"Hellllloooo everyone and welcome to the Hearthome City contest!" Marian announced happily, "We have a nice day out today. Let's begin with our first coordinator, May from the Hoenn region!"

May had rushed out ready to go, "Okay take the stage Blastoise!"

"Blastoisssssssssseeeeeee!" The giant blue turtle type pokemon roared.  
"Okay Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" May commanded.

Blastoise had used Hydro Pump in the air and was ready for it's next move.

"Rapid Spin!" May said happily, she was ready to be finished.

The Blastoise had started to spin around and the water from the Hydro Pump had begun to fall down. The water had fallen on Blastoise and now it's spalshing around and it look like rain after it hits your cieling.

"Good job Blastoise!" May said tossing it a few Poffins she made yesterday. It was over quickly. This was one of May's weaker performances, but she had forgotten to train for it.

"Not the best, but still pretty good." Nurse Joy said trying not to hurt May's feelings.  
"Remarkable." Mr. Sukizo said blandly.  
"You could have done better, but it was wonerful either way." Said Mr. Contesta.

May had walked off of the stage feeling so dissapointed. wondering if she was going to make it to the next round or not. She passed Drew on the way back, they met in the hallway since he was next.

Drew could see the dissapointment in May's eyes. He handed her a rose, "Cheer up May and don't worry. You'll make it into the next round, I promise."

May smiled and smelled the rose as Drew kept walking along ready for his performance.

"Now Everyone! Please Welcome Drew from LaRousse City!" Marian said happily announcing the young green haired coordinator. Everyone cheered loud and crazy. Especially his little fangirls. They were in love with him.

"Roserade!" Drew said with a quiet type of softness in his voice that the girls loved. They were all quiet for this performance since it was Drew.  
As the Roserade came out of it's pokeball roses had joined the entrance. It was a stunning sight.

"Roserade, use petal dance!" Drew said with the same voice he used to call it out.

"Rose Rose!" Roserade had started the Petal Dance Progress. Flowers had started to bloom from it's hands and Roserade had lets its hands up to let the flowers move around.

"Now Roserade, sweet scent!" Drew said. The powerful grass type had whipped up a sweet scent, which had captivated all people and pokemon. Everyone was mesmorized at how good this coordinator was. Since they were new to Sinnoh, people were starstruck to this new face. The only people that knew who he was in the audience were Solidad, Harley, and his fangirls from Hoenn. The roses petals and the sweet scent made this thie perfect appeal move.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said with an energetic expression on his face.  
"That was very wonderful!" Nurse Joy also said with a good expression on her face.  
"Nice technique with the petals and scent. Fantastic!" Said Mr. Contesta.  
"And that was Drew ladies and gentleman!" Marian announced as he walked off.

Drew met back up with May in the waiting room.

"You did great Drew." May said happily momentarily forgetting that she thought she did horrible.

"So did you, May. You just need to believe you did good to feel good." Drew said reassuring her even more.

"I sure hope you're right." May said now thinking of her disappointing appeal.

* * *

"Okay everyone! It's time to tell you guys who have made it to the next round!" Marian announced.

May and Drew were watching the screen carefully. May was ready for the worst. Drew was ready to be her knight and shining armour and help her out if she didn't make it. The pictures showed up. Of course, Drew was first, then a few more. More and more came and May was getting more dissapointed by the second. Until there it was, the last picture was to be called.

**CRASH. BOOM. BAAAHH.** The power went out before they reaveled the last person. May still couldn't breathe.

"Drew?" May asked moving her arms around for him.

"May. It's okay, I got you." Drew said graabing her wrists

Everyone that had a pokemon that could light up the room let them out.  
"Come on out Blaziken!" May said as the fire type roared, "Blaziken let there be light."

"Blaze Blaze!" Blaziken had started a small fire at his hands and made sure no one was around so they wouldn't get burnt.

On the outside of the waiting room, there were a group of people that Sinnohians didn't know.  
"Prepare for trouble..."

"...and make it double!"

"To infect the world from devastation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"An Butch, of course!"

"We're team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"

May had recognized that motto, but it wasn't Jessie and James, that's for sure. Who were Butch and Cassidy?

"May? Are you okay?" Drew asked nudging her. She looked so focused on trying to figure out who it was.

May looked at him, "Drew. We need to get up there!" She grabbed his hand and Blaziken followed them as they needed the light. Everytime May touched Drew, he knew he felt like he was blushing.

By the time they got up there, a line had been made and everyone's pokemon were out. Even Harley and Solidad's.  
"Guys, what's going on?" Drew asked as they saw them in line.

"These Team Rocket thugs told everyone to get in a line and hand them your pokemon." Harley said looking like he was about to give up.

"What?! And you're ready to give up and hand your pokemon over? Drew. Back me up here. We need to get them to stop!" May said already walking off.

"Let's make a stand then May." Drew said suggestively May knew exactly what he meant since she had just said it, but that wasn't gonna make her start to argue with him.

Drew was the one to take May's hand this time and march up to the front of that line.

'C'mon. Keep them coming." May and Drew could hear the muscular voiced man commanding the people to give them their pokemon.

"Hey! Cassidy! Birch! What do you think you're doing?" May asked trying to take control of the situation.

"IT'S BUTCH," he said angrily taking another pokemon from a short little pig tailed girl. She started to cry. Drew watched and observed until he finally said something.

"Butch, Cassidy, Double Battle. We win and you have to give all the Pokemon back and leave. You win and you can get all the pokemon you took." Drew said looking sternly at Cassidy.

"C'mon Butch, we can take on these wimps." She said gesturing them to the battle. All the people in that line had gone back to the stands, stumbling and falling down as they tried to find there seats.

"Are you sure about this Drew?" May asked.

"Always." Drew said smirking and flicking his hair.

* * *

"Solidad..." Harley starts as they are still in the dark.

"What?" Solidad asked still mad.

"I'm sorry." Harley said.

"For what?" Solidad asked.

"Making you feel like a hypocrite. I know what I said took it too far, and I'm sorry." Harley said.

Solidad searched around for his hand, remembering that little game they had, "No. Don't be. I was taking that joke too seriously. I said things that were off the bar too. I'm sorry."

Harley blushed, it's a good thing they couldn't see in the dark, "Are we good now?"

"Yeah. We're good." Solidad said smiling.

"Are you smiling?"

"How did you know?"

"I just know you too well Soli."

* * *

"Okay Venusaur. Come on out!" May said throwing her pokeball in the air, "think of this as a contest battle, the judges are wathcing." That was true, since the only light had they had in the Contest Hall was the spotlight on the battle.

"Let's go Flygon!" Drew said as the Dragon Type flew out of her pokeball flawlessly.

"Okay Mightyena, time to fight!" Butch announced as he let out his dark type.

"Houndoom time to howl!" Cassidy says as she let's out her dark and fire type.

"I'll go! Mightyena use crunch on Flygon!" Butch says.

"Flygon, Fly!" Drew said focused.

"Venusaur, Sunny Day!" Said May.

"Houndoom! Flamethrower!" Cassidy yelled, she was way into the battle. Houndoom was aimed for Venusaur and May knew, she didn't know before or else she wouldn't have used Sunny Day to make the Flamethrower even more powerful and effective than it already was. Drew knew it was aimed to Venusaur too.

"Flygon! Get to Houndoom and stop it!" He said said frantically trying to protect his crushes Pokemon. He giant green pokemon got down and used it's move on Houndoom, it's made the Houndoom let out the Flamethrower on it, but it wasn't very effective so it was okay.

"Venusaur! Solar Beam on Mightyena!" May said pointing tothe dog looking pokemon.

"No! Mightyena, Quick Attack on the lumpy Venusaur!" Butch said adding extra fuel to the fire. Mightyena was about to dodge the powerful attack with it's own, but as it was evading as quick as it could, the Solar Beam hit the side of Mightyena.

"Houndoom use Take Down!" Cassidy said pointing the Flygon this time.

"Flygon! Wing Attack!" Drew commanded just wanting to stop this battle from continueing. Houndoom kept going to Flygon no matter how many times Flygon kept using Wing Attack.

"Venusaur! Petal Dance!" May announced as the sunny day was still going. All the brightness of the battle could light the whole hall up.  
"Okay. Let's end this now May." Drew said annoyed at the fact the battle was still going.

"How?" May asked.

"Mightyena! Tackle!" Butch said pointing between the opposing Pokemon, so Drew and May didn't know which one he was going to hit.  
"Dodge it!" May and Drew said at the same time.

"May, I'm going to use Earthquake. Get ready." Drew said.

"Right." May agreed nodding her head.

"Okay Flygon! Use Earthquake! Give it all you got!" Drew said. Flygon had set it's feet on the floor, ready to make the floor shake. The dragon and ground type had shook the floor, everyone was unsteady and scared of what Drew could do.

"Now! Venusaur, use Solarbeam on all of them!" May said.

"Venusa aurrr" The creature roared. It got the beam of light and liad it upon the unsuspecting opponents.

"Wait! Houndoom, use Fissure!" Cassidy yelled in anger and frustration hoping this move would work. A giant rock slide with fire like a volcano appeared about Flygon, Venusaur, Drew, and May.

The Solar Beam hit Butch and Cassidy, "Looks like Team Rocket is heading off again!"

The rocks had come down like rain and May didn't know it was above her since she was so focused on Venusaur and how proud she was.  
"May! Lookout!" Drew said, but it was too late, and the both got pelted with rocks. And so did their Pokemon.

A few minutes later, Drew got up, "May? May!" He yelled out for her. The lights had come back on, and everyone was glued to what was going on in the stage. It was like a Soap Opera to them.

Drew saw a faint green bandana and the top of Venusaur, "May!" He got to where he saw it and tried to let go of the rocks.

May quickly got up and saw the light, "Drew. Did I make it?" She asked softly as she was in pain. More pain than Drew because the Fissure was aimed for her and Venusaur.

Drew looked up at the board, he smiled a big smile to see that May was the last picture, "Yeah. You did."

"Yes!" May said putting her fist up in the air. Her fist came back down when Drew noticed she had passed out.

"Nurse Joy! We need some help over here!" Drew yelled out.

"It's okay Drew. It'll be okay." Nurse Joy and her Pokemon said getting the injured Pokemon. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny got a stretcher and put May on it.

"Don't Worry Kid. You're girlfriend will be alright." Officer Jenny said.

"She's not my girlfriend_..yet."_ Drew said mumbling and silently.


	8. After the Mess

"I'm am sorry to inform that the Hearthome Contest had been postponed until next Friday, due to the battle damages from Team Rocket. There needs to be a lot of repairs, everyone at the contest hall is very sorry for the trouble." Mr. Contesta says on the news. Drew was watching, he had bandages on his arms, and a few scratches on his face. He was waiting for May to get out of the hospital.

It was the morning after the fiasco when May got up, Drew was already awake and waiting for her to wake up, "Oh, hi Drew. Are you okay? How is your Flygon? What about my Venusaur? Is she okay? What's going-"

"May. They've postponed the Contest until Friday. Everyone's alright. It's okay." Drew said making her feel better.

May turned in her hospital bed, she saw a rose in a vase on her bedside table, "So, where's Solidad and Harley? Off getting alone time?"

Drew laughed, "Yeah. They're training outside, I'm surprised you couldn't hear them."

May looked at the window, she could hear the faint yelling, "Lapras! Ice Shard!" and "Banette! Use Shadow Ball!"

"Are you feeling okay, May?" Drew asked.

May's Munchlax appeared, "Munch Munch!" May's face looked flushed.

Drew laughed again, "You're hungry. I'll go down to the food court, get you more food than what they give you here."

"Thank you." May said blushing. Sometimes her Munchlax would get out of hand. But you know what they say, Pokemon can feel what their master feels.

May looked around for her pouch. It had all her pokemon in it. She found it on the table across the room. She got up to go get it.

"Ow." She said as she was getting up. She felt a slight pain at her stomach. She lifted up her shirt. There was a giant blue and purple bruise.

_"Oh Arceus, are you serious?!"_ she thought.

She got her pouch and found her Pokemon. Of course, she was missing a Pokeball which was Venusaur and she was downstairs. She grabbed all her Pokemon and let them out.

"C'mon out guys!" she announced.

Blastoise, Blaziken, Skitty, Beautifly, and Glaceon came out. Since Munchlax was already out, it just jumped around. A lot of roaring from the Pokemon coordinators Pokemon.

"Okay guys. Are you hungry?" May asked around. All of her Pokemon nodded yes, "Okay. Here's some Poffins guys, I made them the other day. I hope they're stil good." All of her Pokemon munched in delight.

Drew finally came back about ten minutes later, "May. I have pancakes, eggs, and bacon for you."

"Thank you Drew. You are just so good to me." She said happily munching on her food.

"I know." Drew said smirking and flicking his hair.

* * *

A few hours later, Solidad and Harley went clothes shopping.

"Soli! Look at this fabulous outfit!" Harley said holding up a red suit with yellow polka dots on it.

"For your Octillary? Nice. I love how you match your outfits to match your Pokemon!" Solidad said happily looking at him.

"You do? Oh stop! Do you want to try it to? I can find you a nice blue dress to go with your Lapras!" Harley said scurring around looking for something nice to hand to Solidad.

"Oh no, I'm okay wearing my regular outfit. Thanks for the suggestion though." Solidad said looking at the rest of the clothes.

"Well..You'd look beautiful in anything." Harley said looking at her.

Solidad loked up at him and smiled, "If you keep making comments like that, I'm going to lose."

"I know." Harley said flirtatiously.

* * *

A few days pass. May is alive and well, out of the hospital. Drew and May have almost all there cuts and bruises gone. The bruise that was on May's stomach had almost disappeared.

Drew and May were hanging out in Amitty Square. The Pokemon they used to get in were Beautifly and Masquerain. They were matching so the Amitty Workers let them in.

"So, Drew. Which Pokemon were you planning on using for the preliminary rounds?" May asked as they sat on a bench, watching there Pokemon fly around.

"I was going to use Flygon, but I think I'm going to end up using Absol instead. Since Flygon needs her rest." Drew said.

"Well. How thoughtful of you." May said joking around.

"I do my best." Drew says also joking. They were laughing around together until some random stranger walked up to them. Well, a stranger to Drew anyway.

"May? Is that you?" asked the boy wearing a white hat.

"Brendan? What are you doing in Sinnoh?" May asked awkwardly.

"I'm here researching Sinnohian Pokemon for my dad. What are you doing here?" Brendan asked getting closer to May.

"Well. I'm a coordinator." May said like it was obvious.

"Right. Well. Hi! I'm Brendan!" He says grabbing Drew's hand.

"Drew." They shook hands.

"Are you guys busy? Sorry, if I uninterrupted something." Brendan says quickly. He was so nervous.

"Oh no, it's okay." May said quickly, "Are you busy? Do you want to hang out with us?"

Drew shot her a look of shock.

"Oh. Sure!" Brendan said ready to go. Brendan let out this Pokemon, "C'mon out guys!"

May looks in surprise at her friend's Pokemon. Brendan had Sceptile, Granbull, Metagross, Teddiursa, and Altaria.

"Wow, I remember when you caught all of your Pokemon. Your Treeko, Snubull, Beldum, Swablu, and you still have Teddirusa." May said petting Teddiursa.

"Well, of course I'm going to keep Teddiursa. Considering." Brendan said trying to flirt with her.

"Considering what?" Drew asked him.

"Oh. Me and May were hanging out, and she helped me catch this Teddiursa. And I helped her catch a Sunkern." Brendan said like it was no big deal.

"So, you guys used to travel together?" Drew asked. He was looking for answers on this guy.

"You could say that." Brendan said smiling. You could tell he was trying to piss Drew off.

"May. How do you know him?" Drew asked now looking at May, she wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"Well you see-" May said hesitatingly.

"We used to date." Brendan said quickly finishing her sentence.

"Oh. Really?" Drew asked.

"Yeah." Brendan said. He was totally trying to make Drew jealous.

"MUNCH MUNCH!" Out came May's Munchlax.

"Let's go eat!" May said happily getting up.

As they were walking, Drew and Brendan shot eachother death glares. It's a good though May was leading or she would have to pick Drew or Brendan at that very second.

* * *

They got to a quaint little PokeCafe. May chose to sit in a booth. She sat first, with Drew having the intention to sit next to her, but Brendan quickly took the spot and made Drew pretty mad. There was obviously something going on.

"Hey. I'm going to get the food. May, you want the usual thing?" Brendan asked.

_"Usual thing?"_ Drew thought.

"Do you mean everything on the menu? Are you calling me fat?" May said jokingly at first, but then got pretty defensive.

"No. I'm wondering what you want." Brendan said.

"Surprise me." May said annoyed.

"Drew?" Brendan asked.

"Oh. Cheeseburger." Drew said. Brendan nodded and he went off.

"So May, what's you're deal with him? What happened with you guys?" Drew asked not looking her in the eyes.

"Well. We dated like when I came back from Kanto. He's my neighbor, you see. And then about..let's see...last year we started fighting a alot, so I broke up with him. I was not going to have that negativity in my life anymore." May said sighing.

"Hmm. I think he still likes you." Drew said drinking his cup of water.

"What? How would you know?" May asked all curiously.

"It's a guy thing." Drew said trying to be coy. May laughed and that made him smile.

"So, Drew. Do you have an ex girlfriend story? I would love to hear it." May said super interested.

"Oh. I never stick to one girl. To be honest, I've never had a girlfriend." Drew said,_ "and I want you to be the first."  
_  
"Oh really? I would at least think a charming guy like you would!" May said hitting him on the arm from across the table.

"Yeah." Drew said flicking his hair.

Brendan came back with the food. Drew's cheesburger, his own mozeralla sticks, and he brought May back her favorite food, a whole macaroni and cheese pizza.

"Oh my god. Brendan, you got a whole pizza for me? How thoughtful." May said now trying to be sincere.

"Well, I knew how much you love this pizza, so I asked for it. They actually make it here a lot, which is surprising since-" Brendan stopped himself.

"Since what?" Drew asked catching his pause.

"Nothing." Brendan said.

"No. Now I'd really love to hear what you say Brendan." May said putting a slice down.

"It's unusual to see Macaroni and Cheese pizza around. That's all." Said Brendan picking his words carefully.

"Uh-huh." May said annoyingly. By now, she's found most of what Brendan has said annoying.

Surprisingly enough, May was the first one to finish her pizza, and it took Drew and Brendan about 5 minutes more to finish their food.

"You guys are Slowpokes." May joked.

Drew smiled, but it seemed like Brendan wanted to fight with her.

"Well, it's not our fault we don't have as big and appetite as you."

"Excuse you?" May said all sassy.

"You heard me. "Brendan said angrily.

"Get me out of here. Drew let's go." May said trying to push Brendan out of the seat so she could get out. Brendan got up so he wouldn't have to fall out.

May grabbed Drew's hand, "She's got you whipped!" They heard as they were walking out.

* * *

Harley and Solidad were watching a movie in the room. The scary movie, "Night of Ghosts." It had a bunch of jump scares, and everytime there was one, Solidad fell into Harley's arms for protection. It was like one of his dreams.

***On the TV*  
**  
_"Nick, how are we going to get out?" asked Rochelle.  
_  
_"I'm thinking!" Nick yelled in a panic.  
_  
_"THINK HARDER." Rochelle yelled back at him.  
_  
_"Wait. Nick! The doors are locked, but there's a basement! And on our way in, I saw cellar doors! We can make it!" Ellis said in suggestion.  
_  
_"Good though Ellis! Let's go everyone!" Nick said as the leader of the pack.  
_  
_They were running from the ghost type pokemon, they got to the doors.  
_  
_"Come help us out, Machoke!" Said Nick.  
_  
_"Maaaa choke!" The buffed up pokemon roared.  
_  
_"Break the door!" Nick said pointing to the door. The purple fighting type pokemon used brick break on the door.  
_  
_"Okay guys, let's go! Coach? Coach! Where'd you go? Nick asked look back at his group.  
_  
_"My friends call me Coach!" He said coming out of the kitchen of the haunted house.  
_  
_"Yes we do. Now let's go!" Nick said, "Everyone grab hands!" Nick grabbed Ellis' hand, Ellis grabbed Rochelle's, and Rochelle grabbed Coach's hand. They were ready to get out as a team, just like they started.  
_  
_As they found the stairs to get up the cellar doors, they heard a banging on the door.  
_  
_"Let's get out of here as fast as a Ninjask!" Rochelle said trying to push the cellar dors open. Nick got the door open.  
_  
*****  
**  
"AHHHH!" Solidad screamed in Harley's arms.

May and Drew burst through the door.

"What's going on in here?" May asked opening a light.

"Oh my Arceus! You guys scared me half to death!" Solidad said shakily.

"Oh, sorry. Soli." May apologized.

"Want to keep watching?" Harley asked.

"No. I can't! I can't even. Oh Arceus." Solidad said gasping.

"Are you okay Solidad?" Harley asked.

"Yeah. Just. Woah. Too much. I'm going to bed." Solidad said getting in her bottom bunk of the bed.

"I guess, I'll go to bed too. Nothin fun around here anymore. Night youngsters!" Harley said getting in his bed, too.

"Wanna stay up?" May asked.

"Only if you are. "Drew said smiling at her.

"Let's watch that movie with the the squirtle squad in it! Ash told me his squirtle was in it!" May said all excited.

"Okay, what's it called?" Drew said getting the tv remote to look for it.

"Squirtles Save the World." May said half laughing at the name. Drew laughed at the name too.

* * *

A few minutes pass, and they were in the middle of the movie. May was close to Drew, but not in his arms like he wished for. They heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" May said getting up. Drew paused the movie.

May opened the door, "Hello?"

"May. We need to talk." Drew recognized that voice. It was Brendan. May had quickly closed the door, but Drew got up and stood by the door to hear what they were saying.

"What do you want Brendan?" May asked.

"I love you May. I still love you. I haven't stopped. And I'm sorry about before. I hate when we fight, it was just a reflex for me now, ever since last year. I'm just so sorry May. Please forgive me." Brendan tried to say quickly to get it off his chest.

May looked at him in shock, "What?", was all she managed to say.

"I miss you May." Brendan said.

"Why? You had what's her name again? Brianna. She was obviously more important than me."

"Brianna was just a fling. We never made it work. I kept bringing you up, and she got annoyed."

"You kept talking about me? Even after we broke up?" May asked with a little hope in her voice.

"Well, duh."

"Wow." May said in disbelief.

Brendan grabbed her hands, "Spend the day with me tomorrow. And if you don't feel anything, I promise to just try and stay friends, but until then, you'd have me wrapped around your finger."

May had to think, "Fine. I have been..thinking about us since I saw you. We had some fun times."

Brendan smiled, "Thank you May. I promise I won't let you down!"

They hugged and May opened the door to get back in her room. Drew quickly scurried back to the couch.

"Who was it?" Drew asked.

"Brendan. We're hanging out tomorrow." May said.

"I thought you hated him?" Drew asked.

"Opinions change." May said.

Now Drew was worried. He couldn't have this guy that already had a past with May get in his way. So in the morning he was going to leave May a rose by her bedside and train in the forest all day.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hah, did you guys see what I did there in that little tv show? Those were the characters in Left 4 Dead, since I couldn't think of anything else. And, have you guys heard of macaroni and cheese pizza? They have it a Cici's and it's like the best thing I've ever eaten. Try it! Okay, have a good day. (:


	9. May Day

**Author's Note: This Chapter is mostly all about May (hence the title), and a few snippets of Festival, and Drew on his own. So, enjoy. (:**

* * *

May woke up the next morning, hoping to see Drew and talk contest strategies, but when she noticed that he as gone, she was worried. Everyone was already awake, so she asked them.

"Have you guys seen Drew?" May asked.

"Nope." Harley said. "Not this morning." Solidad said. They were lying.

"Okay.." May said worried, but then she noticed something by her bed. It was a rose. That's how he knew he was okay. He usually left her hints of him still being alive. As long as he had his pokemon he'd be alright. "Nevermind."

When May left to go find food Harley and Solidad giggled at eachother.

"Oh darling May, she couldn't see through our facade!" Harley said still laughing a bit.

"I know! Oh. We still need to think of that plan Drew asked us to do. We better get working on that!" Solidad said hastily.

"Well then, let's get Drew and May together!" Harley said happily. Harley had accidently slipped out that Drew liked May to Solidad right before Drew left. But Drew didn't care, as long as she didn't tell it would've been okay.

* * *

At noon, May went on a walk in the park, waiting for her day with Brendan. She didn't know whether to feel something again. She really wanted to, but she didn't want to get hurt again. All they did was fight anways. So she expected the worst.

"May!" Brendan said calling her name from across the park. She stood up from the bench she was sitting on and walked over to him.

They hugged.

"So, how're you doing May?" Brendan asked, putting his hands in his pockets. Pretending to show off his "swag" to May.

"I'm doing okay. Pretty hungry though. You?" May asked

"I'm doing good now that we're together." Brendan said charmingly. May giggled like a little girl at that comment. That made Brendan smile.

"Oh wow. Bringing out the charm in you already? Smooth move." May said jokingly.

"I know. Okay. I have a good idea on what we're going to do today. I have it all planned out!" Brendan said excitedly ready for the day with his ex-girlfriend.

"Oh really? Are you going to tell me about these plans?" May asked really confused.

"Well duh. Sorry May, but how dense can you be?" Brendan remarked.

May didn't reply and ignored that rude comment. She angrily sat down on the bench, "How much fun can we have on a bench?"

Brendan was now the confused one in the situation, "What? On the bench?"

"Yeah. How creative can you be?" May asked trying to be flirtatious.

"Oh. Very!" Brendan said grabbing her hands and letting his pokemon out.

"Guys! You can come out too!" May said happily.

* * *

In the Pokemon Center room where Harley, Solidad, May, and Drew stayed were the two older coordinators Harley and Solidad. They were concocting a plan for Drew and May.

"Okay, so...what if Drew laid out rose petals around this room, or wherever he is when he's ready to tell her, and then waits for her to be surprised and he comes and hugs her from behind and says, 'This is all for you'?" Solidad asked.

"Doesn't that sound a bit too...daytime drama to you? It does to me." Harley said.

"Oh really? I would love of some guy would do that to me. So I thought it would work on May." Solidad said disappointed that Harley didn't really like the idea.

"Really? Then that's how I'll do it for you." Harley thought, "How about...he goes and interrupts May and Brendan's date, fight for her honor? If I was a girl, I would love that. Some guys fighting for me. It's like if two girls fought over me, I find that super adorable, except girls fight waaay to dirty, pulling hair, scratching. Scary. How do you handle being a girl?" Harley asked Solidad jokingly.

"Well, I haven't seen an actual girl on girl fight ever since I was back in the Pokemon Coordinator School. But they were so crazy, oh my god. We were in Poke Battle Practice Class when this one girl, Sav, and some other girl Adelade, were practice battling, and when the instructor left the room, it's like they became a wild pack a Zangoose. It got so outta hand they got into the hallway and fell down the stairs fighting. They were suspended for about 2 months." Solidad said gasping at remembering the thought from long ago.

"Oh my god. None of the people from my Coordinator school has ever gotten into that big of a fight. But then again, I went to an all boy school." Harley said jokingly.

Solidad laughed, "and isn't it great that now your best friend is a lady?"

"Too great." Harley said hitting her arm.

"Hey!" Solidad said still laughing.

"Oh wait. Back to Drew and his situation. What are we gonna do?" Harley asked all serious all of a sudden.

"How about he just does the rose thing?" Solidad asked.

"But that's still so..daytime drama." Harley says exasperated.

"Okay, you think of something." Solidad said hitting him on the arm like her hit her.

"Okay. I know just the thing. No fighting or anything, but it's good. Drew just asks her on a date. But frames Brendan for doing something bad so he can be her knight in shining armour!" Harley said happily.

"That does actually sound good. Except framing people. Let's keep it pure in here. Wait for Brendan to mess up, considering what May told me earlier about him, he'll probably mess it up today." Solidad said laughing. Harley laughed too. And so..they waited for Drew to get home.

* * *

Drew was still in the woods practicing until 5:30 when he got hungry and noticed. He hadn't eaten since about a whole 12 hours ago.

"Roserade! Let's go get some food! You must be hungry." Drew said petting the top of Roserade's head.

"Rose Rose!" Roserade said in delight for the food. They were so hungry, and when they finally found a place to eat, Drew would let his Pokemon out to get food too.

When Drew and Roserade finally got out of the woods, he saw Brendan and May walking along the sidewalk.

"Roserade...fall back.." Drew whispered putting his hand in front of the flowerey pokemon. He was watching and trying to hear Brendan and May. He got as close to them as he could without them noticing.

"Brendan..thanks for the day.." May said quietly.

"It was nice. You know, bench day." Brendan said jokingly.

"At least I know you're much more creative than you were before. You won't get me bored." May said.

"I used to bore you? Well. You certainly are too much fun." Brendan said.

"Too much fun? How can you be too much fun? Is that too much for you?" May asked rudely now.

"No. I'm just saying, that you're just a big ball of energy and I'm just a dark kid." Brendan said.

"You're not dark. You're wonderful." May said happily smiling at him.

"Thank you. Now, let's go eat." Brendan said grabbing her hand.

Drew watched as they held hands all the way down the street, laughing and smiling having a good time. It made his heart hurt so much, he couldn't stand seeing them together, so he just went back to his room, planning to get food there.

* * *

Brendan walked May to the room at 7:45 at night.

"Did you have fun on our little bench party May?" Brendan asked hugging her goodbye.

"I guess. We still fight a lot." May said unaware of her answer.

"Tomorrow, I promise. No fighting!_ Hopefully_." Brendan said, as he whispered the last part.

"Hope so." May said wishfully opening the door to her room and leaving him.

When May got inside she saw Drew and the rest of the gang.

"Oh Drew! You're here! That's great!" May said cheerfully seeing her green haired friend.

"Yeah..Where have you been all day? Out with your boyfriend?" Drew said angrily. Harley and Solidad shot eachother a look of, _"WHAT IS HE DOING?!"  
_  
"Uh. No. He's my ex-bofriend. And where were you? Going on a date with one of your Sinnoh fangirls?" May snapped back.

"Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't. Now is that any of your business?" Drew replied in an angry manner.

"Why are you so mad at me?" May asked yellingly.

"Well, why do you think?" Drew asked like it was obvious. Harley and Solidad hid in their beds worried about what was going to happen next.  
"Are you jealous?! Jealous of a guy that I don't even know if I like?! Me and him and COMPLETE STRANGERS NOW. What would you have to be jealous over?" May asked. Now wondering if Drew had developed feelings for her or not.

"I'm not jealous. It's just that I feel that hes taking you away from where you belong. I'm doing this for your own good." Drew said like her father would say to her whenever she told him that she and Brendan would get in fights.

"You don't know me! You don't know what's good for me! You're not my father." May yelled rushing to her bed.

"Well, when he asks you to go on a journey with him instead of us, giving you the ultimatum, remember where your roots are." Drew said as calmly as he could.

* * *

**Another Author's Note: OH SNAP. Drew. What are you doing man?! Hah. Don't worry. Things will happen, then it'll be all good in the hood. And back on what Solidad said about the fights, that's like a true story of what happened at my school, except they didn't fall down some stairs, then fell down a hill. It was pretty intense. o; Just thought you might've thought was some intense fighting too so I added it. I hope you keep reading. ^.^**


	10. What's Left

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! I'm just going to be writing the ends of battle scenes because I'm still not very good at writing those, so I thought I might save you from complicated reading, and me from a headache. Haha, enjoy. :D**

* * *

_"Hellllo! And Welcome Back to the Hearthome City Contest Hall! I hope you have a fun time watching these battles, because I know I sure will! Let's go!"_ Marian announced to the audience. Everyone cheered. Especially Harley and Solidad, they were excited hoping would go on with the plan even though he was acting so stupid last night. No one's talked to May ever since last night, so hopefully Brendan's messed something up so that the plan can go on.

* * *

"No! Venusaur!" May yelled as her Venusaur was getting attacked by someone's Pokemon in the battle. She had been losing a lot of points.

"Yes! Keep using rapid punch Poliwrath!" Yelled May's crazy red headed opponent.

"Venusaur try to heal up using morning sun!" May yelled in a frenzy, trying not to lose. There was only a minute left on the clock. She was focused.

"Poliwrath! Finish Venusaur up with Dynamic Punch!" Yelled the red head.

"5...4...3..2..1!" Marian and the audience yelled as it was the final moments.

"No.." May said sorrowfully, "Good job Venusaur!" she said as her pokemon got back into it's pokeball.

"Good job Poliwrath!" said the red head. May didn't bother remember the name of him because it wasn't like she was going to see him anyway.

"Good job." They both said in the middle of the battle field, shaking eachother's hands. May knew she did things she regretted in that battle, but the other guy was as happy as a Drifloon on Friday.

When May was walking back to the waiting room to get her stuff she passed Drew in the hallway since his battle was next.

"Good Luck." May said hopeful he'd respond to her.

"Thanks." Drew said cold. May could feel that he was still mad at her. She sighed and went to go get her stuff.

* * *

May got her things and sat behind Harley and Solidad in the audience. She let out her Muchlax and Skitty so that they could cheer for Drew, even if she didn't want to. May got a tap on the shoulder.

"You didn't make it did you?" asked the person who tapped her shoulder.

"No. I'm just been off my game lately. I don't know what it is!" May sighed in frustration.

"Don't worry May." She turned and saw it was Brendan.

She smiled, "Too bad you didn't see me bomb it."

"I would've loved to see that. Then make fun of you for it." Brendan said evilly.

"Oh yeah? I still laugh whenever a Pokemon pees on you." May says jokingly.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME." Brendan said quickly in defense.

"The one time I was there. You know, Pokemon pee when they're excited or scared." May said like she knew it all.

"No they don't. What are you even talking about? I'm the Pokmon Researcher in this building not you." Brendan said.

"Pokemon Researcher in training." May said.

"Okay. Princess. You haven't won a Grand Festival in two years, I wouldn't be talking." Brendan said trying to make her angry.

"UGH. I HATE YOU." May said folding her arms.

"Love you too,_ Maple_." Brendan said emphasizing her last name to make her mad.

"STOP IT." May said jokingly.

Harley and Solidad could see them, and they laughed making gagging faces at eachother when May and Brendan weren't looking.

* * *

It was the last battle round to find out who the winner was, Drew had gone through his other battles like a breeze and he was ready to just win and try and talk May into stop seeing Brendan. He had the plan that Harley and Solidad had told him, but he thought it would be too late, so he wanted to take matters into his own hands.

"Absol! Shadow Ball!" Drew said quick paced. He was battling an electric type of pokemon with an electric person.

"Electivire! Dodge it and use Thunder Punch!" Yelled the electric coordinator, Stella.

"Absol..quick attack! Then use Perish Song!" Drew said rushing. He looked into the audience as Absol was making it's attack. He saw May and Brendan laughing and looking like a couple and that made him even more furious to get this done.

"Electivire! We have 3 turns left! Make your moves electrifying!" said the sassy coordinator.

"Absol! Shadow ball in the air and aim!" Drew said trying to show off Absol's moves now instead of trying to rush through this.

"Electivire! Use Thunderbolt on the Shadow Ball that Absol is casting!" Stella says with a smirk.

Drew wondered what she was planning as Shadow Ball was up in the air. That's when he knew, right when thunderbolt hit the shadow ball.  
Stella laughed evilly, "Now, you'll see true power! This is going to be extravagant!"

"Drew and everyone else watched as the climax was happening. They were all silent and ready for the big finish. BOOM. A giant explosion of colors! Stella just started laughing while everyone was staring at the beauty of the colors.

_"This is as beautiful as May.."_ Drew thought as he smiled about the thought of the girl of his dreams. But when he saw her with Brendan his heart started to break.

The explosion was a blast of brightness, and flashy and wonderful. It made the whole stage glow. And since Stella and Drew both contributed to this none of them lost points for this wonder, but they did have 2 minutes left and the Perish Song ad a turn left until they were both going to faint, and so far Drew was going to win. He wanted it to stay that way.

"Electivre! If that was a good time to say it, even though it's too late now, we're going out with a bang!" Stella said trying to make a joke.

Drew smirked, "Absol, use Psycho Cut!" Absol was ready to attack Electivire and win the match.

"Electivire! Dodge it!" Stella said calmly. She was okay with losing the battle, and she did it nice and calmly.

Drew was confused how she would give up so easily, but he accepted it anyway.

"And the winner here at the Hearthome Contest is Drew from the Heonn region!" Marian announced grabbing his wrists and letting them get in the air, showing off his ribbon.

Drew and Stella shook hands and Drew just went back to his friends, and Brendan. But when he got to them, he saw May and Brendan talk to the side.

"What's going on there?" Drew asked Harley and Solidad.

"He wants to talk to her. I think it's to see if May likes him." Harley said sassily.

Drew's fist started to clench. Solidad held them to stop, "Woah man. Don't get your knickers in a bunch."

_"May wears knickers.."_ Drew thought as he unclenched his fist, watching them from afar.

"May..so, since the contest is over, what are you going to do?" Brendan asked with hope in his eyes.

"I don't know. Probably going to go to the next town that has a contest hall." May said shyly. She was expecting a big ask from him.

"And you're planning to go with your friends?" Brendan asked.

"That's the plan." May said.

Brendan grabbed her hands, "Travel with me."

May smiled hoping he won't see it, but then she remembered what Drew told her, "Well, when he asks you to go on a journey with him instead of us, giving you the ultimatum, remember where your roots are."

"So? Do you want to?" Brendan asked pressuring her. He got really close to her face.

"Um..Brendan." May said trying to look away from him, but he put his hands on her face, looking like he's about to kiss her.

"May, please come with you. We could have better times than we've ever had before." Brendan said whispering in her ear.

She smiled again, but couldn't stop thinking about Drew, "He would be so disappointed in me. Not staying by my roots."

"I love you. So. Much." Brendan said trying to kiss her.

"Brendan. I can't." May finally said, trying to push him away. Brendan just wouldn't let go of her.

* * *

Drew was about ready to intervene. He just saw Brendan getting all up in May's business.

"Drew. Go. Get her." Harley said with a little head nod.

Drew walked abut the Brendan pressuring her to do something she didn't want to do.

"Hey..Brendan..If she doesn't want to. She doesn't want to." Drew said getting May back. May was in his arms, feeling protected by him. She smiled bigger than when Brendan would whisper those sweet nothings in her ear.

"You don't even know what I offered her." Brendan said aggressively.

"I guessed. And from May's expression I think I've guessed right. Now. Go." Drew said making a 'shoo shoo' gesture with his hands. May giggled. Drew felt happy that May was in his arms finally.

"Okay then. May..one last goodbye hug?" Brendan asked putting his arms out.

"I think it's best that I stay where I am. Sorry B." May said sticking to Drew.

"Suit yourself kid. See you later Drew. When you're done getting leashed up by May, hit me up, we could be friends." Brendan says walking away from the young coordinators.

* * *

Drew and May walked back to Harley and Solidad, who were talking probably about the situation that was happening. But that wasn't it.

"Guys, me and Harely were thinking. If we're all going to be together, how are we going to get all the ribbons we need to all go to the Grand Festival?" Solidad asked the group.

May, who was still wrapped around with Drew, said, "I knew this was going to happen. You guys want to separate to get all the ribbons right?"

"I think that would be the best idea." Solidad said.

Harley and Drew looked at eachother in panic. Harley and Drew knew this was going to happen, but not this early.

"Guys? You okay with this?" Solidad asked.

"I mean, if you girls want to go separate ways until the Grand Festival, then it's cool with us." Drew said.

"Okay then, this is our last night together for a while. Let's make it count!" May said grabbing Drew's hand and heading toward some shops.

"You too Harley, come with me!" Solidad said happily grabbing his hand, the girls were going to show the guys a good time before they had to separate.

* * *

**Authors Note: The next chapter is going to be just all contest, with a little bit of banter in between, so I'm just saying now, sorry if it sucks, because I'm still pretty bad at writing battles and things like that. I hope you still read it and enjoy though. (:**


	11. Contests, Contests, and More Contests!

May had gone toward Pastoria City, Drew had gone to Veilstone City, Solidad headed north to Solaceon Town, and Harely headed back to the west for Jubilife City. They all needed to get the five ribbons to qualify to get to the Grand Festival. They were going to walk down a lonely road, but they were going to make friends along the way.

* * *

May was in Pastoria looking for the contest hall, so she went to the Pokemon Center to ask for directions.

"Hi Nurse Joy! How are you doing today?" May asked happily handing over her pokemon to get healed up.

"I'm doing fine." Nurse Joy said.

"Do you happen to know where the contest hall here is?" May asked.

"Oh, the contest hall? Are you a coordinator?" Nurse Joy asked curiously.

"Yes ma'am. I still need to get my first ribbon here in Sinnoh." May said.

"Are you looking for the contest hall? The nearest one here is in Lake Valor." Said a voice that May didn't recognize.

"Oh? Is that around here?" May asked turning around to see the girl that told her where the nearest Contest Hall was.

"Yeah, if you want, I could take you there tomorrow morning! There's a nice resort there, and a nice view with a lake around the place. It's beautiful. Oh yeah! By the way, I'm Daisy. What's your name?"

"I'm May!" said the happy brunette.

"Our names are of spring! That's cool. Well, I'll be waiting here in the morning by the doors. Bye May!" Daisy said happily. May waved, trying to remember where she heard that name before.

* * *

Drew was in Veilstone, looking for something. He knew where the contest was going to be held since he had his Pokenav with him, but he wanted to find his cousin's house.

About, an hour later Drew found it. It was a quaint little house with a nice yard and a white picket fence. Drew knocked on the door. A familiar face opened up the door to him.

"Hey Reg!" Drew said as the door was opening.

"Reggie isn't here right now, it's just Paul." said the gloomy purple haired boy.

"Well hi Paul, mind letting your cousin come inside?" Drew remarked.

"Drew? Is that you? Wow, I haven't seen you in like a million years." Paul says boringly.

"Yeah. It's Drew, who else do you know with green hair?" Drew asked sarcastically getting inside.

"That's our family. The strange haired people." Paul said trying to joke along, which was unusual.

"Can I stay here for a few days?" Drew asked bringing his backpack inside.

"Sure. Reggie will be back in a few miutes. He went to the store. Just pick a room and stay in it." Paul said closing the door behind him.

"Weren't you traveling around with a few of your friends?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, we kind of separated to get different ribbons." Drew said like it was no big deal.

"Weren't you traveling with that one girl, May? She used to travel with Ash." Paul said.

"How did you know?" Drew asked curiously.

"I saw her at Lake Valor a few years ago getting cozy with Ash and the others, so I just assumed they knew each other." Paul said.

"They did. I hated every moment of it. I was supposed to go to the Wallace Cup, but I couldn't find a way to get out of Johto." Drew said.

"You like her." Paul said like he knew it already.

"How would you know?" Drew asked sort of angry.

"You got nervous when I mentioned her name." Paul said. Drew laughed nervously.

* * *

"Pidgeot! You got this! Use wing attack!" Solidad commanded in her Solaceon Town Contest Battle. She was in the last round to get her ribbon.

"No! Gallade! Stop it with Pyshic!" said Solidad's opponent.

"Pidgeot! Fly up into the air! As far as you can go!" Solidad said happily since she would help Pidgeot dodge the attack.

"Oh darn. I'm going to get K.O'ed!" Thought the opposing team.

"Okay Pidgeot! Dive down here. Got'em!" Solidad said rejoicing.  
"Pidgey ottt!" Roared the Pokemon.

"Yes!" Solidad said happily jumping into the air, winning her first Sinnohian Contest.

The two coordinators got to the middle of the field, "Good job." "That was a nice battle." They said to eachother, shaking hands.

"And that's it folks! With a minute to spare the winner of this contest is Solidad from the Hoenn Region!" Marian announced to the crowd.

Everyone cheered, and people were starting to know her name. Ever since the Eterna Contest, even though she'd lost that, she was getting out there. And she was going places.

* * *

"Cacturn! For the final blow use Needle Arm!" Harley said as he was ready to get his second Sinnoh Contest ribbon.

"No! Mothim! Dodge it!" said Harley's opponent helplessly. Cacturn's needle arm attack got the last hit on Mothim.

"That's it folks! Cacturn had won with seconds to spare!" Marian narrated as the attack hit the bug type pokemon.

Harley and his battle partner shook hands. "Good Game." "Nice job." They said with good sportsmanship.

The judges gave Harely his ribbon and congratulated him on the win. A few minutes later, a few reporters came and talked to him.

"So Harley, how are you feeling with contests from Sinnoh? Do they match up to anything from the Hoenn region?" asked the reporter.

"Actually, I really love the scenery here. Way better than anything I've seen from Hoenn." Harley said as he pets his Cacturn.

"That's really nice. Are you planning on making it to the Grand Festival?" the reporter asks Harely.

"Yes I am. Me and three of my other friends." Harley said happily crediting them.

"Three of your other friends?" the reporter asks curiously.

"Yes, Solidad, May, and Drew. They are wonderful human beings!" Harley says sassily to the camera.

"Well you heard it here first folks! You gotta watch out for these up and coming Hoenn region kiddos! We'll see you next time on, 'Coordinator Catch-Up'!" says the reporter happily.

* * *

The next morning May went to meet up with Daisy by the front doors of the Pokemon Center.

"Hi May! Are you ready to get to Valor?" Daisy asks holding up her moped.

"Yeah. I'm ready to get a ribbon under my belt! How long will it take us to get there?" May asks.

"Well, it'll take us just an hour to get there by my moped. Or three hours by walking." Daisy said.

"Are you sure that we'll both fit on that moped?" May asks unsure.

"Yeah! Hop on! The contest is tomorrow, if we get there in the next hour, you'll be okay with the registration." Daisy said.

"Oh thanks Daisy. You're really nice." May said as she got on the big scooter.

"No problem May. I was heading there anyways." Daisy said as they started to go.

"Oh, going to have a nice vacay?" May asked.

"I'm going to be a judge in the contest." Daisy said. They drove off and May was just speechless in shock.

As they got to the Lake Valor resort area, Daisy dropped her off at the contest registration place. May waved goobye as Daisy went inside the contest hall to get ready for the next day. May got registered and went to find a hotel to stay at.

Her Pokenav started to ring, it was Drew sending her a text, "You get your first ribbon yet?"

"My contest is tomorrow. Whens yours?" May texted back.

"Mine is Thursday." Drew responded. That was the day after tomorrow.

"Oh wow this week is just full of contests." May thought. May didn't respond to Drew because she left her Pokenav in her room. She went outside to go train. She needed to get her game up to win the contest, and she wasn't gonna do that by texting her best friend.

* * *

Solidad was on her way to the next town for another contest. She wanted to get all of her ribbons fast and over with so she wouldn't have anything to worry about for when the time comes.

She was walking along the forest trail when she could hear music.

_"What is that?"_ she thought. She went wandering around the forest. Solidad saw a Roserade. She didn't think that was Drew, but it could be and it would be nice seeing him again since it has been two weeks since they all departed from each other.

She saw a man wearing all green with raven black hair and a harp with him. He was in the branches. The musical man hopped down when he noticed Solidad standing there.

"Hello mad'am. Where you gathered here by my music?" said the man.

"Yes actually. It's beautiful." Solidad said in awe.

"Thank you. I love making music for the Pokemon. I'm Nando by the way." He said holding his hand out.

"Solidad." She said as they shook hands.

"You were in the Solaceon Contest. Nice job, winner." Nando said jokingly.

"Thanks." Solidad said smiling. If Harley saw them no he would break up this budding friendship. Solidad thought it was a good idea that they went seperate ways. But in the back of her mind she remembered the game that her and Harley had, so she wasn't going to flirt with anyone else, or else she'd feel like she was betraying him.

* * *

"Beautifly! Use Silver Wind!" May said as she was battling for the ribbon on the lake.

"Croconaw! Dodge it and use ice beam!" said her opponent with fire in his eyes.

"Beautifly! Just keep going! It's alright!" May said reassuring her pokemon as it was using Silver Wind. The beauty of the silver wind made her opponent loose points.

Croconaw has used ice beam while spinning and that made May loose points too. They were about the same with a minute left on the clock.  
"Beautifly! Use Psychic!" May said determined to win. Beautifly used Psychic to get Crocnaw outta the water and she tossed it in the water again. Her opponent lost points.

"Croconaw! Try and get a bite on it!" said her opponent frantically.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" Marian and the audience announced as the clock clicked down to a finish.

"That's it folks! May has won this!" Marian says happily as Mr. Contesta gives her the ribbon.

"Nice job, kid." Daisy said.

"I FIGURED IT OUT! YOU'RE DAISY OAK!" May said happily, she had been thinking about that since yesterday. She had been trying to remember and somehow her mind got onto Gary Oak, and she realized how similar they looked.

"Finally. May, sometimes you need to see the clues that are right in front of you." Daisy said with wisdom.

With that thought, May could only think about Drew and how before May thought he liked her. With the clues, maybe he really did. Maybe May wasn't just crazy thinking about it. But she wasn't going to talk to him about it, that would be too embarrassing if she guessed wrong.

* * *

"Drew. Good luck on your contest!" Reggie said as him and Paul walked Drew to the Veilstone Contest hall.

"Yeah Grasshead." Paul said trying to joke around again.

After Drew got passed the appeal round and the preliminary rounds he got to the final rounds. He had to get the ribbon. He needed his second ribbon so he could get closer and closer to the Grand Festival.

"Masquerain! Silver Wind!" Drew said ready to win with a 30 seconds left on the clock.

"No! Umbreon! Use shadow ball to deflect it all!" said his opponent. Umbreon had used Shadow Ball repeatedly to try and get rid of the Silver Wind and hitting Masquerain. Drew had lost a great amount of points by this.

"Ice Beam the floor!" Drew said panicking.

"Umbreon! Confuse Ray!" said Drew's enemy in this battle. It was too late and Umbreon had tried to use it, but kept slipping and sliding accidently hitting itself with Confuse Ray. Now this guy lost many points.

"That's it! It's over folks!" Marian announced as the audience was in a hush trying to see who won.

"It's Drew! He has won the Veilstone Contest!" Marian said happily. Nurse Joy handed Drew his ribbon and everyone cheered.

* * *

A few months passed and everyone had won all of there ribbons. All five all around Sinnoh, seeing each other only once in a while at a few contests. They have made a few friends along the way that they knew they were going to see again at the Grand Festival, which is going to be held at the Resort Area and a nice little island. The gang planned on meeting up with each other on the dock by Snowpoint City to get there. One way or another, the gang was back and ready to rumble!

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this has barley any Harley action. I feel like this is kind of just a filler chapter. Sorry about that. Well, hope you enjoy the rest of my story! The next one is the last chapter! I'm sad to see this end. :c**


	12. The Grand Festival

**Authors Note: Last Chapter Guys! I hope you enjoy this one! Thank you all for reading up to this point. Also, this chapter will be split into two parts since this is all about the Grand Festival. (: k read read read!**

* * *

**Part One: The Build-Up and Day One.**

9 months passed. The gang hadn't seen each other in 9 whole months. It had been a long journey to five ribbons. They were all excited to see each other again. They were all going to meet up at Snowpoint Harbor.

May was the first one there, since her last ribbon was in Snowpoint City. She was wearing nice Miss Me jeans, with a Pokemon Varsity Jacket that her brother sent her. Max was in Lilycove High School. He sent her his jacket because he was going to quit the sport he got it from a few days later. May was also wearing a nice red beanie. She tried to make it cover her ears because it was pretty cold, but she couldn't make it cover up all the way. She had caught a new pokemon also, hoping to surprise everyone. They called this pokemon, "Beautifly of the Ocean." So, of course she had to find it and catch it.

May was waiting for her friends on a bench by the ship. The boat didn't leave until 8 o'clock that night. And it was 2 in the afternoon. She wasn't going to worry because she knew she was just too early.

"Come on out Glaceon!" May said in her boredom. The only pokemon that could handle the cold weather was her ice type, Glaceon.  
"You like the weather today Glaceon?" May asked petting her pokemon.

"Glace! Glace!" The blue Eevee evolution said happily.

"It's going to be a good day." May said looking up at the nice blue sky, despite the cold.

May had fallen asleep and so did her Glaceon, until someone shook May awake.

"Hey sleepy head." said the soothing voice that got May's attention ever since they met.

"Drew." May said happily waking up, "Glaceon, time to get up. Drew's here."

"Glaaceon." her pokemon said yawning.

Drew was wearing a dark blue jacket and a white shirt underneath. He tried to look presentable in the cold, and from he's seen May wear, she looked more than presentable. He wanted to cuddle with her. It was the perfect cuddle weather, in the actual cold. But he was too afraid to ask if she was cold. May had changed a lot since they last time they saw each other. Her hair was longer, and curlier. He noticed the ends of her hair flowed a lot more. He noticed that she started to use eye make-up, too. Before, she used to be all natural. But that was okay, since Drew thought she was beautiful either way.

"How long have you been here?" Drew asked sitting next to May.

"Wait. What time is it?" May asked before she answered his question.

"It's like 2." Drew said checking it on his PokeNav.

"I've been here for like an hour." May said.

"Alone?" Drew said worried.

"I've been with Glaceon. It's okay." May said reassuring that she was okay.

A little bit of awkward silence was shared between the two young coordinators Drew was wondering about asking her that question of if she was cold, so that they could cuddle.

"Hey Drew, have you met any girls that were girlfriend material in the months we were all doing our own thing?" May asked trying to break the silence.

Drew was stunned that she asked that question, "Um..Why do you ask?"

May looked at him, trying to find the answer, "I kinda met a guy. And I wanted to know if you met a girl."

"Oh..That's good for you, how'd you meet this guy?" Drew asked. His heart was sinking all throughout this conversation. He couldn't stand how May was just so wonderful. Wonderful enough to find guys for herself.

"Through my friend Daisy. It's her brother. You might've heard of him. His name is Gary Oak." May said not looking Drew in the eye.

Drew knew of that name. He could never live up to that. Gary was the best pokemon researcher in the country, the successor to Oak name. How was Drew going to top that and try and win May's heart back? He answered her, "I've heard of him. He seems like a nice guy, from tv, and the radio."

"Yeah, we're nothing serious though. Not even in a relationship. We just kinda flirt a lot. And he's coming to cheer for me at the Grand Festival. Shouldn't he have asked me to be his girlfriend by now?" May asked hoping Drew would have all knowledge about guys.

"If I were you, I would stop talking to him. I mean, if all you guys do is flirt around, that's just flirting. Nothing more. And if he really liked you, he would've taken the next step by now." Drew said trying to make her forget about Gary.

May sat there thinking for a minute, "I'm gonna call him."

"What are you gonna say?" Drew asked as May got her PokeNav out.

"Ask him if he likes me or not. I hope I don't screw things up." May says hopeful.

In Drew's head, he wanted things not to work out, so that he could have May all to himself. But in his heart, he wanted May to be happy, and even if it wasn't with him, he wanted her to get what she wanted. He was having a storm rage on.

May was sitting right next to Drew as she called him, scared of what was going to happen.

"Hey Gar." May started as she was shaking. Drew held her hands to make her feel warmer. It made her feel warm on the inside and out, so she smiled at him.

"Hey May. How yah doin'?" Gary asked.

"I'm doing good. I kinda wanted to ask you something."

"Is it, 'Hey do you want to share a room with me at the resort?' I'm hoping for a yes."

"No, do you like me?"

"Well, of course I like you May."

"Not the kinda that is like, 'I'm just using you for a good time.' kind of like, right?"

Gary was quiet for a second. May felt like the world she knew for two months was going to crash around her

"May...Okay, I didn't want to do this over the phone, but you are just kind of my flirt buddy. You are a wonderful girl, it's just. I feel like you're not ready to be in a relationship yet. Or maybe it's me."

"I'm not ready? K." May said hanging up. She was about ready to cry.

"May, you okay?" Drew asked putting his arm around her.

May sighed, "It's all good. No one likes that stupid Gary Oak anyway."

"You sure?" Drew asked.

May put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, "Yeah."

Drew was glad he made that happen, but on the inside, he knew something was going on with May. Something that he didn't want inside of her.

* * *

Drew and May just sat there, wrapped around each other, talking about things, joking around, trying to get warm. And that's when Harley and Solidad showed up.

"DREWEYKINS! MAaaaaAAaAAAaY! MOMMY AND DADDY ARE HOME!" Harley said dropping his things and running up to hug them.

"Harley!" Solidad said sighing, picking up his things and then walking over to the rest of the group.

"It's nice to see some young love around this cold place!" Harley said as happy as ever that the gang was back together.

"We're not in love." May said hesitantly looking at Drew.

"Yeah, Yeah! Let's get on this boat guys! Time to go to the Grand Festival!" Harley said getting his things back from Solidad and running toward the boat.

May and Drew waited for Solidad to catch up and they hugged and walked to the boat.

"So, you meet up with Harley before you got here?" May asked.

"We were together for like..maybe two months traveling around Sinnoh." Solidad said.

"You got your five ribbons fast then." Drew said.

"Yeah, we watched you guys on tv last week. There's always something on the Contest channel." Solidad said.

"HURRY UP, GUYS!" Harley yelled already on that boat.

* * *

The gang got to the Resort Area. They saw a lot of people they'd met along their journey.

"Nando!" Solidad said as she sees her friend for the first time in a few months. Everyone else in the group just stood there awkwardly.

"Ms. Solidad. The pleasure is all mine." Nando says like a gentleman grabbing her hand and kissing it. That made Solidad blush, and Harley jealous. So, Harley had to intervene.

"HI. I'm Harely." He said getting in between the two.

"And I am Nando." He said playing a little tune on his harp.

May and Drew were looking around, seeing if they find anyone that they knew. That's until May saw Daisy.

"Drew! Hide me!" May said panicking ducking behind her best friend.

"What's going on?" Drew asked trying to looking where May was looking at, why she was so worried.

"It's Gary's sister, Daisy." May said, she stopped hiding and just took Drew's hand and ran. That always made Drew's stomach flip. She always took charge, and that was something he loved about her. They made it to a nice hotel and checked in under, "Grand Festival".

Before May and Drew could get up to their room, which was being shared with Harley and Solidad, one of the receptionist said that May had a call waiting on phone line one. So, May and Drew went to go check what it was.

"Hello? May? You there?" May recognized that voice.

"Ash! Misty! What's going on guys?" May asked happily seeing them through the video phone.

"Nothing much May, hey, I heard you were going to the Grand Festival, so me and the Mrs. decided to give you a call." Ash said pointing to Misty who was sitting right behind him.

"I still can't believe you guys have been married for a year! How exciting is it?" May asks, aiming that question towards Misty.

"Everyday feels like a mystery with this one." Misty says jokingly, "So, who's your friend? IS HE A BOY. YOU GO MAY."

May blushed when they mentioned Drew, "Ash, you remember Drew right? My best friend." Drew waved at the newlyweds.

"Drew. Are you and May dating?" Ash asked in his big brother mode.

"Nah." Drew said looking at May. They smiled at each other.

"Hm. Okay. Well. OH YEAH. May, I got a call from Gary last night. He's pretty messed up. He told me what he said to you, and I'm on your side. Gary can be really mean." Ash said.

"Tell me about it. My days with him are over anyway. It was nice seeing you guys, but me and Drew gotta train for the Festival! Bye Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum!" May said teasing Misty.

"Good luck you guys! I hope you guys make it to the top! Have fun!" Misty says.

"Have a good time! We'll be cheering for you guys!" Ash says, waving them goodbye before they hang up. May and Drew waved back and the call was over.

May and Drew were walking up to their room.

"Wow, I haven't seen them for a year. Since the wedding." May said in disbelief.

"Me neither. I was at that wedding too. They are really nice together." Drew said.

* * *

Solidad and Harley were walking around the Resort Area.

"Remember that little game we had?" Solidad said bringing up the game.

"Oh wow, I feel like that was a million years ago. You still want to play?" Harley asked flirtatiously.

"Duh. I'm not a loser, you're going to lose." Solidad said laughing.

"Oh Solidaddy. Maybe this will be a time you lose to me. Remember, like our first Sinnoh contest?" Harley said.

"Oh. Don't remind me. I'm still sorry I was so mad before." Solidad said sincerely.

"I already forgave you babe. Just be free, and come with me!" Harley said holding his hand out looking at the beach.

Solidad grabbed it, "Let's go!"

When they got to the beach, they let out their Pokemon. Harley and Solidad both caught a new Sinnoh Pokemon they planned on using as debut for the Grand Festival. So, they each had 5 Pokemon out.

"I'm glad we started being best friends last year." Solidad said sitting on the beach. She laid out her jacket, so she could lay down.

Harley took off his jacket so that he could lay down beside her, "Me too."

Solidad turned to look at him, "You know, this may be the best moment of my life."

"How so?" Harley said as he turned and looked at her too.

"I'm here, on a beach, laying beside my best friend. The beautiful sunset, the Pokemon are enjoying themselves. Now this is what I call bliss." Solidad said happily.

Harley smiled at his best friend, she was beaming. "You look beautiful under the sunset."

Solidad blushed, "And you look handsome. You are really wonderful."

"I know." Harley said.

"Now there's the Harley I know." Solidad said jokingly.

"You don't think I can be sincere?" Harley asked.

"I think you can. I'm just not used to it." Solidad said. She was quiet for a second. "You were being sincere?"

"Well duh. I'm not a loser." Harley said referring to the game.

"Sure." Solidad said sarcastically.

* * *

That morning, May woke the earliest to train for the Grand Festival that was happening that Friday. As she was walking out of the building she noticed a certain dirty blonde boy.

_"Gary? What is he doing here?"_ May wondered. She tried to avoid him as much as possible. But it was too late, she was already spotted by his wandering eye.

"May!" He said. He tried not to make it awkward between them, but it was hard since May was still trying to avoid him. May started to walk the other way, but Gary caught up to her.

"May? Didn't you hear me?" Gary said poking her shoulder.

May cringed, and then she turned around, "Hey Gary!"

"Um, can we talk?" Gary asked straight-forwardly.

"Sure." May said, she still had feelings for him, so she didn't want him to be disappointed. Gary held May's hand as they walked to a couch in the lobby of the hotel. Her stomach still flipped even when she didn't want it to.

They sat, "May, I hope what I said didn't make you think any less of me. Because I like you. I honestly do. It's just that, I know that you're ready. I have no idea what came through my head. I don't think I'm ready. I'm not ready to have a girlfriend who is so independent You know? You are such an amazing girl, I have this fear that you would cheat on me or something."

May sat there, quietly thinking to herself. But suddenly, all of her thoughts went to Drew. Her brain was just flooding with memories of Drew, and how nice she always thought of him. How he was always there for her. She wanted him to notice her, not Gary Oak.

"Gary? I'm sorry. I don't think I can give you back the feelings that you deserve. I still think that you're a great guy, and I still think that we should be friends, there's just someone else on my mind. At it took you being a jerk for me to realize it. I'm sorry. But I need to be somewhere." May said getting up, rushing to find Drew.

"Well, I still wish for you to be happy May, I hope you find the love that you deserve." Gary said waving at her as she left.

"Thank you Gary! I hope I still see you in the crowd!" May says as she runs away.

* * *

Drew woke up at around 8:00, he looked to see if May was still asleep, since he wanted to make her a special breakfast. But she was gone. _"She's probably out training."_

He got up and got ready for the day, and by 8:30 he left, he noticed Harley and Solidad were gone too. But they weren't even in the room to begin with, but he wasn't to worried about them.

When Drew got out of the room, he noticed the girl that May was hiding from the day before. And she was with someone. It was Gary. They were talking, and Drew noticed that Gary looked pretty down. Gary's wandering eye caught Drew's attention. And Gary and Daisy walked up to him.

"Hey Drew, right? May's looking for you. She's out in the courtyard." Daisy said happily, since she knew what was happening. Gary stood there awkwardly as Drew mouthed a, "thanks," to the much brighter sister.

Drew took a walk around the Resort and found May at the back of the Pokemon Center. Just sitting there, staring into space. That was the May that Drew knew. There was slight breeze in the air that Drew thought made May look like she was the most gorgeous girl in the world, and in his mind, she is. She had her hair pulled back with a headband that had a flower at the side, with a nice pair of capri's and a shirt that was flowy, but not too flowy, she just looked like a tropical person.

May finally started blanking out and saw Drew, "Drew!" She ran up and hugged him.

"People say you were looking for me. Are they telling the truth?" Drew asked as he returned the hug.

"Yes. They are. The Oaks right? I asked them to tell you to meet me here. Because I have a surprise for you!" May said gesturing him to a bush.

"Nice bush?" Drew asked as he looked confused at her.

"No, what's behind the bush!" May said pulling the leaves outta the way to see.

Drew was stunned, it was a flower garden with a nice little gazebo over some water in the middle, "How did you find this?"

"I was just wandering around for a bit." May said like it was nothing.

"It's beautiful." Drew said. May grabbed his hand and they sat in the gazebo.

"Would you like the spend the day with me, Mr. Hayden?" May asked playfully.

"Only if you would with me, Ms. Maple." Drew said back. He held out a rose for her.

"How do you get these from out of nowhere?" May asked as she smelled the flower.

"Like I said, magic." Drew said smirking and flicking his hair.

* * *

Solidad woke up sandy and surrounded by Pokemon, "Hey..Harley. Harley, wake up."

Harley opened his eyes slowly, trying to figure out his surroundings, "Where am I?"

Solidad was looking around, "We're still on the beach. We fell asleep."

Harley smiled, "Oh. The sunset was nice." His Wigglytuff nudged by him.

"It was. Well, we have a two days of freedom left, how about we spend it in style?" Solidad said with a certain look of evil.

"You said it girl! Let's go!" Harley said jumping up and putting all his pokemon back into pokeballs.

The two older coordinators got back to the hotel and cleaned themselves up, so that they could have a day of fun, in style, of course.

"Solidad!" Harley said happily pointing to the buildings. "Let's go inside!"

Solidad laughed, "What's in this building?" She asked as they got inside.

"A Costume Shop!" Harley said. He was had an eye for stores with costumes in them. He always was excited seeing the outfits.

"Of course..." Solidad said as a matter of factly.

Harley went straight for the white and green outfits, "This would match my new Pokemon's outfit!"

Solidad smiled as she looked at the black and yellow outfits. "Now this is cute!"

"That would look beautiful on you, girl!" Harley said flirtatiously.

"And that white and green would look beautiful on you too!" Solidad said flirting as much as she can back.

After a while of looking around, they left getting the outfits that they looked at, and they went to a nice restaurant.

"Harls, you look really handsome today, did you know that?" Solidad asked as she looked at the menu.

"I know." Harley said like it was nothing, "but you know, I've always wanted to ask about your love life. How was it? Like, before you even met me?"

"Are you suggesting we're together?" Solidad asked with an eyebrow raised.

"And what if I am?" Harley said sitting up closer to the table to look into Solidad's eyes.

"Well. I wouldn't mind." Solidad said winking at him. Harley blushed a little, not looking at Solidad. And Solidad just giggled.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the Sinnoh Grand Festival!" Marian announces joyfully, since after this she would get her vacation. Everyone roared and cheered as loud as they could. Everyone was watching, Misty and Ash, back in Pallet Town. May family back in Petalburg. Solidad's family and friends from Pewter City. Harley's family from Slateport City from Hoenn. And Drew's family in LaRousse, they were waiting for him to win. They could feel it in there guts. Everyone was ready to dominate, and no one could stop them. "Let's start the day off with our Prince of Hoenn! Drew Hayden!"

Drew let out his new Sinnoh Pokemon, "Leafeon!" The green evolution of an Eevee lit up the stage, ready for one it's most memorable performances.

Back in the waiting room all the other coordinators were talking about how nice Drew's Leafeon looked. But May just couldn't stop smiling. Drew had a Leafeon and May had a Glaceon. Her heart lit up. She felt liked she started to like him, and didn't know whether to tell him or not.  
"Leafeon! Use sunny day!" Drew said in the smoothest way possible.

"Leafeonnn!" said his pokemon happily trying to open up to the sun. The sun did open up, showing the nice day outside. Drew smirked and flicked his hair.

"Now Leafeon! Use Razor Leaf!" Drew said, him and Leafeon had a strategy with the Razor Leaf. Leafeon blast out the leaves, and it surrouded them. Like a tornado. It was silent in the room, waiting for Drew to say his next move.

"Solar Beam!" Drew said silently. He looked at Leafeon and Leafeon knew what he said. It aimed its head towards the air and let it out. The beam of light aimed at the sky and the sparks of the beam fell around the leaves, making them each sparkle with the sun. For a quick glance, you could see as it burned. It was a bright shining light, that showed off Leafeon's beauty and Drew's. Drew and his Leafeon bowed and everyone cheered with amazement.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Guest Judge, Wallace, said excitingly.

"That was so good! The way that the light shined, amazed me!" Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable!" said Mr. Sukizo.

* * *

A few more acts later and it was May's turn. She wore a sparkling blue dress, with sparkling Toms. She loved wearing those shoes when she had the chance. And during contests, she usually did. Her hair was curled and bounced around when she moved.

"Take the stage! Finneon!" May said as she twirled, letting her new Sinnohian Pokemon out. Everyone cheered happily and saw how beautiful that her new water type was.

"Okay Finneon! Use Whirlpool!" May said ready for her pokemon to make it's move. The Pokemon known as, "Beautifly of the Sea," use a giant whirlpool, May was surrounded by the water. She felt like she was taking Drew's move, and maybe she wouldn't make it for this. But she had something different in mind.

"Now use Silver Wind!" Classic Beautifly move. Finneon's Silver Wind was much stronger than the whirlpool. Since the whirlpool was about to demolish into water, Finneon used the falling chance to use SIlver Wind through it. It made the water that was moving down sparkle, and the Silver Wind sparkle. Everything just sparkled. And it did seem a lot like Drew's performance, but May hoped the judges don't see it that way.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said joyfully.

"I loved the sparkleyness of it all! Wonderful!" exclaimed Wallace, who was even more fascinated because it was a water type performing.

"The worst part is that it's over! You keep it going like that, Miss May!" Mr. Contesta said.

Before May left the stage, she saw Daisy and Gary sitting together cheering for her. She knew that no matter what, her and the Oaks would be friends. She shot a quick smile at Gary and Daisy and then she walked off.

* * *

And now it was Solidad's turn. She wore the black and yellow outfit that made her look like a bumble bee. Of course, Harley thought she looked like a cute bee. And it matched her new pokemon from the Sinnoh region.

"Come out out Vespiquen!" Solidad said as she threw her ball capsule up. As Vespiquen emerged from her pokeball the seals around it gave it some extra points for decoration.

"Okay Vespi! Use Captivate!" Solidad said commanding the busy bee pokemon. Vespiquen used Captivate on the audience to make them more into the performance. They were anticipating greatness from her.

"Now..Use Toxic on the ground!" Solidad said. Everyone was confused, since that was regularly just a battle move. Solidad smiled.  
"Now! Power Gem from the air down!" Solidad said happily. The flying rocks hit the purple toxic and still, everyone was a little worried about what she was going to do.

"Now! Use X-Scissor!" Solidad was ready for what was about to happen, this move was all about luck, and she was feeling extra lucky today. Vespiquen used X-Scissor on the rocks and the toxic. The bubbles would have to bubble up and float in the air for this to work, so that the rocks would get into them and it'd look like the rocks and toxic bubbles were floating. Luckily it did. Everyone cheered and cheered, they were expecting it and they got it! Solidad with another great performance!

"Remarkable!" Exclaimed Mr. Sukizo.

"Nice and Calm Performance! Me gusta!" Wallace said with an accent. He just loved those words.

"We were waiting for the climax! And it was a good one!" Mr. Contesta said happily.

Solidad and her Vespiquen bowed in satisfaction and went back to the room where everyone was waiting. She smiled a big smile, people didn't really expect her to be unexpected. So hopefully that brought her enough points to move on.

* * *

"And Finally! For the big finish of today's festivities! Harley from the Hoenn region!" Marian announced as Harley got up to the stage! He was wearing a nice white and green tux, to match with the Pokemon he was going to bring out.

"You got this Snover!" Harley said excitedly throwing his pokeball in the air. His Snowy Pokemon yawned and it reminded him of May's Munchlax. He was ready for Snover to show off as much as he does.

"It's about to get chilly in here! Snover! Use Blizzard!" Harley said ready for the cold, he had brought himself a nice little hat that was connected to his belt loop. Snover used Blizzard and made the room ice cold.

"Now! Use Ice Shard and aim it!" Harley said pointing to the sky like he was dancing with no music. That made some of the audience have a laugh. Snover aimed all of the little ice shards above there heads. It was a dangerous move because they could get hurt. Everyone was silent hoping that they didn't get hurt.

"Hurry with the Wood Hammer Snover!" Harley said now pointing at his Snover, continuing the dancing onstage. People still laugh, but it was stiff. Snover threw one average sized log in a vertical rotation so it would hit all of the shards. Beofre it got to them, all of the shards broke it to little pieces. And it shined on there way down. When the log came down Snover posed and so did Harley. They were bold. It was what they were known for. The gang was really fond of shiny things

"The adrenaline of getting hurt got me to the edge of my seat!" Mr. Contesta said with a smile on his face.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said like he always does.

"I love how everyone is a shining star tonight! Fantastic!" Wallace said getting up from his seat. All the judges got up, as everyone who appealed got back on stage. May, Solidad, and Drew were standing together, and were looking for Harley, but he was in the middle. Everyone cheered for the coordinators and the first day of the Grand Festival was over.

* * *

**Part 2: To The End and Beyond!  
**  
"It's the semi finals! May, Drew, Solidad, and Harley have beaten out the competition and are now having to face each other! May versus Solidad and Drew versus Harley! Now this is when the competition comes out. Are you guys ready for the first intense battle?" Marian asked. The crowd cheers as loud as they can. It was almost the end. It's been 3 days and they were ready for the winner. "Let's give it up for May and Solidad!"

May and Solidad came out holding hands, giving the statement that they were going to be friends after this, no matter what was going to happen. Everyone in the audience cheered, knowing that it was going to be a fantastic battle.

"Okay Venusaur! Take the stage!" May said as she was wearing her battling clothes now.

"Let's go Slowbro! Give it all you got!" Solidad exclaimed as she let out her pink water type.

"...Aaaaand Begin!" Marian announced.

May got to go first because of a coin toss. "Venusaur! Use petal dance!" The pretty and pink flowers made a statement by getting all around the pokemon. Now they were trapped inside, with their trainers spectating as well as the crowd.

"Slowbro! Try to dodge it and use Psychic!" Solidad said. Her eyes were way more focused than May's. She was intimidated by how tough she looked. Solidad smirked.

"Wait! Venusaur! Run closer to Slowbro.." May said thinking about what was going to happen next. It was a risky move, but May had seemed to get it. And she was ready for the final blow so soon. The Psychic from Slowbro got to Venusaur, Venusaur stopped right in it's tracks and it winced a little from that attack, but it was strong enough to keep going. But because it was super effective May lost a few points. "Yes Venusaur! You got this, now use Petal Dance up close!"

Solidad was panicked, she thought that Psychic was going to weaken it, but it seemed that Venusaur looked stronger. Solidad and her Slowbro were puzzled. "Okay Slowbro, use Hyper Beam!" But before Slowbro could use it's move, Venusaur got the Petal Dance in, and Slowbro got knocked back. It wasn't very appealing, but it did get rid of some points.

May smirked, looking at the sky. It was a nice and sunny day, and May was ready to block that hyper beam. "Venusaur, ready? Use Solar Beam to deflect the Hyper Beam!" There were one and a half minutes left. The hyper beam and solar beam came directly at each other at once. Suddenly, there was a flash of light. People gasped and were waiting for the big finish.

When the light was gone people were stunned to see which Pokemon was knocked out. Solidad was surprised, and so was May. The timer went off and they noticed that they both had lost a few points for that.

"That's it folks! May Maple had won this semi final round! She will be moving on to the finishing battle!" Marian said. Everyone applauded on how great the battle was.

May was still shocked on how she won. But eventually she ran up and hugged Venusaur, "That was a great job Venusaur!" She handed Venusaur a poffin and then she went up to Solidad who was still telling her Slowbro that it did a good job.

"That was a great battle Soli!" May said happily holding out her arms for a hug.

"It really was! We should battle more often!" Solidad happily returning the hug.

* * *

Back in the waiting room were Harley and Drew.

"Looks like your girl won this won." Harley said jokingly, looking at his hands in the awkwardness.

"Yeah, but when you lose, you and Solidad will be together forever." Drew said joking back.

"Too bad I'm going to win, and I'm going to confess my love, and we'll be a nice Grand Festival winners couple." Harley said happily.

"Or, me and May could be the contest couple. Her being the Queen of Hoenn and me the King. It just seems natural." Drew said smirking.  
"We'll see." Harley said walking to the stage with Drew. They passed May and Solidad, they smiled at the girls. The girls were tired, but they managed to smile back. That made the guys have a nice feeling in their stomachs.

"And now welcome to the stage the last battle of today's festivities...Harley and Drew!" Marian says with joy in her voice.

Drew came out to the stage wearing a black and white tuxedo with a solid green bow tie. He thought bow ties were cool. He looked slick and smooth. And beside him was his friend Harley, wearing almost the exact same thing except with an orange also made the statement that they were going to be friends after this no matter what also.

"Flygon!" Drew said throwing his pokeball up in the air, he wasn't looking, bringing out the style and swagger with him smelling a rose.  
Harley just laughed and let his ghost type pokemon out, "Let's go, Banette!"

"And the battle has begun!" Marian announced putting 10 minutes on the clock. Harley had won the coin toss in the begininng, so he got to make his first move.

"Okay Banette, start it off with Will-O-Wisp!" Harley said taking command. His Banette let out little drops of fire, trying to burn its foe.

"Try and dodge it with Sandstorm! When there's dust, conceal yourself!" Drew said focused on the battle. Flygon had whipped up a Sandstorm. The dust and sand made the visibility difficult for Banette to get closer. So, eventually it gave up, getting hit little by little by the Sandstorm. That made Harley lose a few points.

"Agh. Okay, Banette use Torment!" Harley says. Banette stomped it's foot on the ground, and yelled at Flygon to make it use the same move again. That made Flygon use Sandstorm more, but it ended up making the Sandstorm stronger, and Harley lost points again. Nothing was working in his favor and he was getting sick and tired of it. None of his moves would work on Flygon.

"My turn? Okay Flygon! Use Flamethrower spinning!" Drew said. The Giant Dragon let out it's first spark of fire in the air above it, then it started to spin, gaining more momentum from each spin. As it mixed with the Sandstorm, it hit Banette a few times. Harley was not doing very well.

"Okay Banette! Use Shadow Ball!" Harley exclaimed trying to get Drew to lose some points. It actually got the quick hit on Flygon, and Drew lost some points at least. At that moment, Harley came up with the best idea yet.

Drew noticed his stance and appearance alter. "Flygon! Use Dragonbreath!" Flygon held out it's mouth and began to blow out the Dragonbreath. It directly hit Banette and Harley lost more points that he thought he would.

Harley was ready for his ultimate move, "Okay, Banette! Use Will-O-Wisp again, and then use Shadow Ball to push it foward!" Banette used Will-O-Wisp, then used Shadow Ball, trying to set fourth the fire. Harley was so ready that this move was going to make Drew lose a lot of points. And apparently it did. Drew lost half of his points, but Harley has still lost a little more points than Drew. And there were only two minutes left on the clock.

"Flygon! Now with all of your energy, use Steel Wing!" Drew said pointing to Banette, it was going to be a straight, head-on hit. Drew was taking a risk, since Flygon had lost a lot of health, and Banette was still pretty full in spirit. Maybe good attitude helped with the battle.

"Banette! Try and Dodge it!" Harley said panicked. But it was too late, the steel wing already hit Banette, and it got knocked out with a minute left on the clock. Drew had some pretty high leveled Pokemon, but Harley's just had lots of spirit, maybe that's how he got to where he was. And from here on out, it's all about power.

"Okay folks! Drew has won it! With a minute left on the clock! He will be facing May tomorrow for the Grand Festival Cup!" Marian announced, Drew's fangirls, screamed and cheered like crazy. And so did everyone else.

After the battle was over, Drew and Harley shook hands.

"That was a great battle Drewykins." Harley said winking at him.

"Yeah, the King and Queen of Hoenn, I can see it now." Drew said fantasizing about May. He could see himself winning and then kissing May on stage, proclaiming his love to her right there and then. But if he didn't win, he wouldn't know if the time was right.

* * *

May and Drew were out on a celebration dinner, while they were out, Harley and Solidad just stayed home and sulked together about how they missed there chance on the Grand Festival that year.

"Ugh, we missed out." Solidad said laying down on the couch in the hotel room. She had the tv going on in the background, watching re-runs of Coordinator-Catchup.

"We did, but you know, it's a lovers fight." Harley said pointing out the obvious to her. May didn't tell anyone that she might've liked Drew, but Harley and Solidad could both see that May was starting to change. Her smile was brighter, her hair was much more worked on, and her body was much more graceful. She was still as dense as ever though.

"What would you say if it was me and you who won?" Solidad asked looking at him.

"Me and you?" Harley was nervously laughing by this point. He didn't exactly know what to say. So he went with what his heart wanted to say. His brain had nothing to do with himself at the moment. "That would be an almost-lovers fight."

Solidad sat up and gestured for Harley to sit by her, so he did. "What do you mean? Almost-Lovers?" She raised one eyebrow, joking around. But it seemed like Harley was serious.

"Well..You remember the game? I seemed to have lost." Harley said looking at her. It seemed like he was looking into her soul. She tried to look at him the same way.

"Do you love me?" Solidad asked blushing. She had a small smile on her face, because she didn't know whether to tell him she felt the same way, or to keep it hidden.

"Yes. I absolutly-dootly love you, Soli!" Harley said jokingly. Solidad didn't know whether he was joking now, or just trying to be funny.  
Solidad decided to go with her heart this time too. She felt like the time was right, whether she knew it or not, she felt like she was in love with her best friend. "Well, whether or not you're joking. I love you too Harls."

Harley's eyes widened. "I wasn't joking Soli, I really do love you..."

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Harley didn't know he was going to confess this way, so he wasn't exactly ready.

"Well Solidad, I know exactly how to come about this! Would you like to go on a date with me?" Harley said jumping up and holding his hand out.

Solidad smiled, smiled a genuine smile that made her really happy, "Yes Harley. I would love to go on a date with you." They quickly got out of the room to go on a date. Harley didn't know what to do, or where to go, but that didn't matter. Anywhere they went, Harley and Solidad were destined to have a good date.

* * *

It was the last day of the Grand Festival. The King and Queen of Hoenn were about to battle. This was going to be the best battle yet! But before that happened, May and Drew were getting ready, and they had time to talk.

"May..No matter what, we're going to be okay right?" Drew asked looking at her, worried.

"Of course, why would you think otherwise?" May asked fixing up her sneakers. They were both wearing battle outfits. They were planning on matching by having finger less gloves. May was wearing a red shirt with a bit of green on it, and Drew was wearing a green jacket with a red shirt under it. It didn't match, but he knew what May was going to wear, and would rather match with her.

"I'd rather us be friends than enemies, maybe even a little more." Drew said fixing up his shirt. May looked at him curiously by hearing the last part.

"Did I hear you right?" May asked.

"Well, as long as you hear me." Drew said winking at her.

She blushed a little, and then decided to ask Drew something very bold, "Do you want to go out on the stage holding hands?"

Drew was very surprised at how confident she was, he liked that. "Sure May, you ready?" He held out his hand, ready for the butterflies.  
She grabbed it, "Let's go." They gave each other quick smiles, and then they walked out. Ready to battle for the title of Top Coordinator.

"Are you ready for the final Grand Festival battle?!" Marian asked joyfully. It was the last battle, and Marian was ready to be done. "Let's get this show on the road with May and Drew from the Hoenn region!"

May and Drew walked out holding hands, they saw Solidad and Harley and they were sitting really close to each other. Solidad and Harley went home late last night, and May and Drew woke up early. They thought that they were finally together. And when they saw Solidad give a quick peck on Harley's cheek, that's when they knew and they were so happy for them!

"Blaziken take the stage!" May said throwing her pokeball up in the air. She was ready to beat Drew to win her first Grand Festival.

"Roserade!" Drew said just throwing his pokeball straight at the stage. Roses emerged from the pokeball as it came out. He smirked as he went first. He had won this coin toss and was ready.

"Let's start off with a little Stun Spore!" Roserade had yellow powder coming out of it's hands. It was aiming for Blaziken, who had the advantage, being a fire type. But Drew was going to make it work.

"Blaziken! Use Blaze Kick!" May was determined to win, but using Blaze Kick was a risk, because it's foot would get some paralysis. Roserade hit it's foot and did get the paralysis. May lost a few points, but nothing too life threatening.

"Roserade! Magical Leaf!" Drew said. Roserade had made the move while spinning.

"Blaziken, fire spin around you to block it!" May said. Blaziken used fire spin to block the leaves, and when all the leaves were gone it hit Roserade. That made Drew lose as many points as May did from the first move. They were about even.

Drew winced, "Roserade! Get up close for a Solar Beam!" Roserade tried to get faster to get in front of Blaziken, but Blaziken was too swift.

"Blaziken! Sky Uppercut it when it gets closer!" May said. Roserade was at close as it could get and it began charging up the Solar Beam. Too bad it couldn't since Blaziken had used Sky Uppercut, which stopped it from getting the Solar Beam attack. Drew had lost major points. And Roserade was already worn out from the powerful attack.

"Roserade! Try a Petal Dance! We can get her points deducted from style!" Drew announced as his Roserade got closer and closer using Petal Dance.

"Blaziken try and stop it with Overheat!" May said. She had a strategy in mind if this lasted any longer.

Drew looked at the expression on her face and knew what she was going to do. Since she had used the same strategy in this same situation before. "Roserade, try and bring the power up!" The leaves became more intense and they inched closer and closer to Blaziken, even with the Overheat.

"Blaziken! Just keep using Overheat!" May said strategically. Blaziken did what it was told to do and the flames of the Overheat become even more powerful.

"Roserade! Keep going! Final blow maneuver!" Drew said as strategically as May.

"Blaziken! When it gets close! Use Overheat and Sky Uppercut the one we practiced!" May yelled.

Drew was surprised, since it wasn't what he thought she was going to do. Roserade got as close to Blaziken as it could, but May had got the Sky Uppercut again and hit it. It was also stronger by the Overheat, the Sky Uppercut was way more intense because it's hand and wrists were on fire as it hit Roserade.

Roserade was wobbly as it tried to stand back up from the fire filled Sky Uppercut. But suddenly it fainted. There was about 2 minutes left on the clock. Drew's jaw dropped. May had a big smile on her face. Her new move was all based on power, and that was what Blaziken had.

Everyone was stunned at first, they didn't realize that the battle would be over before the buzzer went off. But everyone cheered anyways as loud as they could. They were happy that May won.

"That's it everyone! May Maple had won the Sinnoh Grand Festival!" Marian announced.

May and Drew got to the middle of the stage. They hugged since they were happy.

"I'm glad you won May." Drew whispered in her ear as they hugged.

"Thank you, Drew. I've won against you. Finally." May said with relief.

"That's not the only thing you've won." Drew said as May was getting her trophy. She looked at him confused.

"That's it guys! May has won!" Mr. Contesta says as May holds up the trophy. Still confused about Drew said.

When everything was over and mostly everyone left May asked Drew to clarify what he was saying.

"What else have I won?" May asked putting her trophy on the floor beside them.

Drew handed her a rose. "My heart."

May smiled all happy and joyful. Now she knew and wanted to tell him that she liked him back. But he already got in for the kiss. May kissed him back. Solidad and Harley walked to them clapping.

"Finally!" Harley said putting his arm around Solidad kissing her too.

"We're all together now. What are we going to do?" May asked the group.

"Let's go on vacation!" Solidad said like she was already ready to go.

"Let's go." The girls said grabbing there new found boyfriends hands.

Drew and Harley smiled at each other, knowing that they had the girls of their dreams now.

_End. (:_

* * *

**Authors Note: Well it's finally over! I hope you enjoyed this. I know I had lots of fun making this chapter. I also made references to a few things. Like Solidad's black and yellow outfit. I imagined Karen Gillian's black and yellow jumper. They both have red hair, and I thought that was perfect! Another reference was the "I hope you get the love that you deserve", made that version based on the Perks of Being a Wallflower. Love that book! Also, the scene where May and Drew kiss. I imagined the scene in *SPOILER ALERT* The Walking Dead where Glenn proposed to Maggie. I just saw the sunrise behind them and that scene was so cute. ^.^**


End file.
